The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey
by Scarlett Lace
Summary: Lucemon has escaped and has not yet been defeated. He has captured Tomoki! As the group ventures into a cryptic woodland they are seperated by a mysterious power source and are trapped in a netherworld within the woods. Kawaii Takumi...New--chp 8 (PART2)!
1. The Old Destiny, The New Battle

Author's Note (A/N): This is my first Digimon related Fanfic...Also I would like to mention that this Fic has indeed been aspired for the kawaii (coupling of) Takuya and Izumi...I hope they end up together...I hope ^-^; ...I hate being wrong!!! Anyways...enjoy my Fanfic...I only watched a couple Digimon shows so...I hope I didn't mess anything up...R&R please!  
  
*Jap. Names vs. English Names*: (I will not be using the acknowledgement of - i.e.-Izumi-chan...Takuya-kun...etc.) Izumi-Zoe/ Junpei- JP/ Tomoki-Tommy/ Kouichi- Kouji/ Kouji-Koji/ Takuya-Takuya/  
  
(Digimon names will stay in English version) also D-Scanner - D-Tector  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
**NOTE: It's been so long since I updated. So, I assume many of you don't remember what my story is about or have no idea (because you've never read it before!! ^_^;;;) Feel free to drop me a line and ask what the detailed plot is about. ^_^ GOMEN NASAI!!! SORRY! It's been ery long since I've updated....(Many of you probably don't miss me, anyway -_-;;;) But Anways....enjoy the story if you please....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
The Old Destiny, The New Battle -Chapter 1-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the distance ahead the dawning sky shone brilliantly across the horizon. It was unlike any other notice of morning that one could ever witness. The sun could have never emitted this many colours into the sky, in the normal way at least, on Earth. It was unnatural. Though, then again everything about the Digital World seemed this foreign and strange. And while mingling within this odd world there came a feeling in which a subtle touch of twilight surrounded the present ethereal atmosphere. In that moment of knowing this, it brought a sudden soothing feeling--almost beautiful--just watching its morning sunrise.  
  
It had been too early to be awake, too early to be traveling, and certainly too early to have been roused from sleep by the beaming sun creeping upwards into the sky. But what had been sitting atop of rather grassy mound by the makeshift campsite was a boy--a mere twelve year old boy--who had been surely awake since dawn. He had apparently been thinking, and thinking deeply at that.  
  
It had been a long time since he had actually taken in all the events that had occurred over the past month. A new challenge was ahead of him and his friends. The Rose Morning Star had proved to be the beginning of their journey towards more troublesome struggles ahead. After Cherubimon's transition from good to evil the real threat had soon been revealed. Lucemon. They had battled him for what would have been the most crucial and important moment in saving the Digital World. They had failed. He had escaped from their battle--merely wounding him as he had fled. The children had tried to gather as much data as they could--during their battle with Lucemon--to restore the Digital World but had not rendered enough to save the entire world. And as to how Lucemon had escaped, the boy couldn't strain his mind enough to understand how. The only thing he knew certain was what Ophanimon--Salamon had transformed in their desperate time of need- -had bade them to do. To find their way through the wilderness that stretched far beyond the lands they had already seen and traveled through... to a forbidden and well-hidden realm...  
  
There--the boy recalled from her directions--the Tengu Fortress would lie in wait for them...  
  
Though the directions and cryptic messages from Ophanimon were cut short and too murky--Ophanimon abruptly transformed back to Salamon's form-- to make out into sensible inspirations into defeating Lucemon, this boy knew what had to be done. After all, the weight he had to bear unto his shoulders was of being the leader. The one leader who knew right from wrong...the one leader who would lead them to triumph. Though thinking of his mistakes before only put him into a more grave and painful pensive of memories...  
  
He had faced the uncertainty of his faith (the faith in his own courage) before. Owing up to it, from the past, where he had to find the true strength in himself as he returned to the Earth finding out that he had transformed into a strange and awkward beast. He had learned his lesson then. But this new challenge would test him to his very limits....Was he up for the task? Lost within his worrisome and almost wistful pondering, he almost couldn't here the gentle voice that had surfaced from underneath his thoughts.  
  
"T-Takuya...?" said the voice from behind, Takuya knew this voice to be of Izumi's. "What are you doing up...and so early?"  
  
"You're awake too." he pointedly answered back.  
  
She nodded in response and made her way to his side, kneeling to sit down.  
  
"I guess we both couldn't sleep as easily as we hoped...what with all that's happened...no one has..." she replied gloomily and glanced to her back where the others lay sleeping rather restlessly.  
  
"It'll be a long ways ahead...to find the Tengu Fortress..." Takuya determinedly stared into the distance.  
  
"You think it'll finally be over after we find this --er-- Fortress?" asked Izumi, her tone seemed distant and detached, yet somehow hopeful in an innocent way.  
  
Takuya fixedly stared at the sun's ascending form slowly carrying into the now visible billowing clouds above. He had taken in Izumi's speculation seriously and debated within his own mind for what seemed like a very long hesitation. Briskly pulling his gloves to his hands and firmly fastening the goggles to his head, Takuya finally chose to meet her eyes.  
  
A long pause followed again--searching each others faces in hopes of finding something to comfort their worries--he eventually broke his sullen expression into a smile. It had been a very long time since he had done as much as smile. It felt quite pleasant, indeed.  
  
"It won't be over until we say it is...until we rise against Lucemon...find Tomoki...and win....and we are going to win. Trust me..." he said, his voice put up a strong front at first but seemingly softened to stop himself from sounding too over confident.  
  
Somewhere within all the sadness and exhaustion that Izumi had been feeling inside lately, there came an elated tremor that had somehow wove in and out of her mind by Takuya's words. The worries seemed to have dissolved altogether and her gloomy state felt wholly changed.  
  
Izumi had grown to know this ill-tempered boy since their beginning days of entering the Digital World aboard the Trailmon. She simply knew him, at first glance, to be overly determined to win. A boy who could care less if he had put the others in danger with his extravagant plans of attack, a boy who's confidence overpowered his modesty and common sense, and needless to say, a boy who--through it all--managed to keep the Digi- Destined, his friends, alive. She adored him for it. She came to be accustomed to his own take on leadership and felt proud for his maturity through all they had been through in such a short time. Inside, laid her heart which seemed to lift tremendously to a sudden feeling of warmth. Her face adorned a sweet smile as she returned the mutual comfort to Takuya.  
  
"We have to wake them up now, you know." said Takuya, breaking through the thick silence.  
  
"Er--Oh, right." she answered and tore her gaze away to the others. The group had been later stirred from their sleep by Takuya and Izumi.  
  
The results were deafening, each face plastered with the same expression--stunned silence. Takuya had just finished explaining his plan for the group's journey ahead, the wilderness of unknown dark Digimon lurking within. The Fortress seemed like another world away as Takuya went through the directions with Bokomon.  
  
"So, how long is this going to take? If we plan on rescuing Tomoki from Lucemon's ransom their had better be a short cut." Junpei spoke out for the first time, his voice worriedly trembled over each word.  
  
"A week, at the very least, if we don't act now." said Takuya doggedly.  
"I'm with Takuya." Izumi said and now appeared at his side, "Time isn't a luxury we have at the moment. If we waste anymore time on resting then... it's only a matter of time before Tomoki..."  
  
Izumi trailed off, her eyes misted over, tempting tears were kept away strictly with her control.  
  
"Then it's settled, we're off. The woods aren't that far from the path we're already on." Takuya said and motioned over to the blurry image of a fairly wooded area in the distance.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. Let's not waste anymore time with idle talk. Come on." Kouji followed suit as Izumi earlier did and stood beside Takyua. "Kouichi?"  
  
Kouichi took no time in deciding or hesitating, he too stood by their side. Junpei hesitantly followed, his face unclear of what he really wanted and surely intended to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The silent-stricken walk towards the woods lasted for a time well over two hours. Each child stealing glances at each other, hoping without conflict that they might rest for a while. No one spoke up. Neemon and Bokomon followed closely behind, both wondering how the group had come to be so deeply depressed. The escape of Lucemon, of course, was devastating, the kidnapping of Tomoki, far worse. They had been through many battles and dreadful days before but this seemed quite a hopeless cause waiting to be ended in failure.  
  
Bokomon shook his head dejectedly, he was certain that they had lost all hope, that they had been tired. Possibly tired of fighting and tired of saving the Digital World altogether. Yes, it was quite certain that the source of all the misery, exhaustion, and constant occurrence of awkward silences had been deeply rooted from the group's failed attempts in defeating Lucemon and now the absence of Tomoki's presence. They had indeed lost the lasting hope that was kept close to the Chosen Children's hearts--the Pure of Heart.  
  
Days had passed, since Tomoki's disappearance, and the more time that each of them thought to speak of the recent events faltered to come across in any discussion. Their faith in their inner strength dwindled down to nothing more than an empty void of sadness. Though this time--Takuya bitterly came to realize-- no train ride back to Earth would lead them to answers, no hints of potential wisdom, and no path to at least any true sense of guidance.  
  
Izumi walked alongside Takuya, her eyes ever so often fell upon his sombre face. She hated seeing him like this. Like he had been, by fate deemed into becoming a serious, stoic warrior. He was forcibly changed for the good of the group, as was required of being the leader, she supposed. What had happened to the energetic, hot-headed boy she had met just months before? He was constantly arguing with her, true, but she knew all this simply to be just harmless bickering. She had missed this boy, too. The laughter that always seemed to make her feel so subtly content even when the situation had become drastic or serious. Takuya hardly even smiled now, let alone carry out a feeble struggle of laughter. And she couldn't help but notice-- considering how hopeless their fate had come to look--how much she wished that the Takuya she had grown to adore would soon return.  
  
"Something wrong?" Takuya asked, he found Izumi staring worriedly at him.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." She replied, quickly faking a smile.  
  
"Look! Up ahead." Kouji suddenly called from behind.  
  
Kouji pointed to the woodland surroundings just minutes away. The group's anticipation was wearing thin, they had already begun sprinting towards the forest when Bokomon desperately called for their attention.  
  
"WAIT!" the small, white-furred Digimon began panting and shrilly shouting. "You must all first understand the risks we are taking by entering these woods. These are the Gakido Woods, they are known for dangerously enchanting those not wary of following the main route exiting through these woods."  
  
Bokomon continued to firmly plant his tiny feet to the ground in front of them, his paws grasping a large book. He continued in reading the following information:  
  
"Danger lurks at every wrong path you might take, for the many Digimon that roam these lands will surely trap you within these woods forever. These Digimon take many forms, but you may also be deceived by the several Digimon inhabitants who are shape-shifters. Know this, the main route is the only way out of the forest, if you are lost...you are lost for- "  
  
"Eternity...and blah, blah, blah...Yeah we know, that's always the story with these mysterious forests of certain doom. Now let's get a move on!" Junpei irritably spoke.  
  
Bokomon angrily clenched his paw into a fist and jumped towards Junpei and pounded the book over his head.  
  
"Shut it and listen. This is crucial information for your own good and for your survival. These woods aren't a joke!" hollered Bokomon now pacing back to the front of the grouped children. "Now we must stay together--AT--ALL--TIMES! If we are separated the chances of finding our way back to each other...are very slim."  
  
"L-Lost f-forever." Izumi nervously stammered, peering behind Bokomon where the woods now looked more menacing than before.  
  
"We're not going to get lost...or separated." said Takuya, now facing all of them in front with Bokomon.  
  
"Takuya's right, we aren't going to get lost. Now let's hurry, Lucemon is still out there somewhere and we're wasting time again." Kouichi said suddenly, gathering enough voice to startle the group abruptly after the silence from Takuya's statement.  
  
With this, the group had continued to march their way towards the forest. Bokomon had been quite right about this place. The surrounding trees branched out towards the sky to create a tunnel, dome-like effect, engulfing almost all the light above. And the light that could be seen through the branches above was startling. The dawning morning that had been seemingly beautiful became a daunting blood-red backdrop of sky. The very ground they now started to traverse across gradually became a darker black as they progressed into the shadowed woods. This barren land successfully carried out a ominous feel of fear. Although the potential danger of dark Digimon ambushing them quickly eluded from their thoughts as not one creature seemed to be heard or seen.  
  
At some point in time, Junpei caught himself staring into the darkness at an unusual sight. Dismissing it rather quickly and then taking a double glimpse to ensure his delusion; a pair of yellow, bulging eyes gleamed in his direction. He took a closer look, chancing the sight to be just his imagination, if not for the fact that he now wondered off from the group Junpei could have been left here alone.  
  
"Wait up, guys!" he choked out frightfully and hurried back to the group's side.  
  
As they gradually made their way down the narrow path in the woods they were--like Junpei--quick to dismiss the rustling noises in the shadowed areas from behind the bare trees and the occasional glint of haunting eyes. This was quite a place to have stumbled upon, no sign of living creatures (beside themselves) were to be found. Not a single visible lurking Digimon seemed present. No Cheerymon, no Floramon, no Mushroomon, not even a Woodmon appeared along the way; these creatures were expected of a typical Digital World forest. What was this place that they had entered? And where were the dangers that Bokomon so attentively warned them of? This forest seemed surely empty...  
  
Though, perhaps they had spoken too soon of safety and eluded warnings of dark Digimon when suddenly an enormous eruption of deep azure mist rose from underneath the ground surrounding the group.  
  
"What the--" a scattered succession of yells came from each of them. The brilliantly blue luminance of mist rapidly surrounded them into a spherical imprisonment.  
  
"What's happening?!" Izumi cried, she quickly began backing up towards the others. They soon all followed her attempt in fear.  
  
The ground below began to tremble uncontrollably, each of them stumbled downwards. Izumi gave a frightful yelp and grabbed hold of Takuya next to her. The screams would only last until a few moments after the sphere-like mist had swallowed them whole.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"W-Wha--What's going on..." Takuya mumbled, his vision partially clear and partially still blurred as his eyes kept straining to see who was awakening him at the moment.  
  
"Takuya! You're alive! Oh, you're alive!" the voice sounded distant but echoed painfully into his ears.  
  
"Ow!" he squinted again, trying to make sense of the figure in front of him as he clamped his hands to his ears.  
  
"Takuya, what's wrong...are you alright?" the voice whispered now understanding his pain.  
  
Takuya finally focused his eyes to see the distressed face of Izumi, she held his face in her hands.  
  
"Izumi...where are we?" he groaned to now also feel the pain of his throbbing head.  
  
"I-I don't know. This place...it's not where we're supposed to be. And the main route...it's gone...everyone is..." she trembled as she spoke, her hands now lay in her lap shakily.  
  
Takuya sat up, scratching his head in confusion. His vision now in use and to finally see the present surroundings. If not for his sudden state of fear, confusion and shock, this place they were now in would have appeared to be quite lovely and welcoming. But they had not been feeling recently pleasant or welcomed at all, they had just been sucked by an unknown dark magic portal and completely separated from their friends. They couldn't have noticed the sky of harmonious blending of blues, purples and yellows. They didn't care for the glistening willow trees bearing succulent fruits of pears, berries and apples. They wouldn't have bothered to feel the soft, long green grass underneath them. And they simply and surely ignored the fact that the feeling of complete bliss had replaced the previous worry of confusion and fright.  
  
"This place is--" Takuya began but was interrupted.  
  
"Takuya...do you feel that?" Izumi said, her brows furrowed perplexed in wait as if she were expecting for something to happen.  
  
"Feel what?" he replied, equally as anxious in wait as she was.  
  
"I don't know...it's strange...it's as if I can't feel sad or frightened anymore." she explained.  
  
"Right...like there's nothing to worry about-" he said but was curtly cut off by her sudden reply.  
  
"It's was Bokomon warned us of...the enchantment that the forest creatures...erm...dark Digimon cast on the people who cross their path...they transported us to this place." she said, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"How do we find the others?" asked Takuya sighing exasperatedly.  
  
The previous place had proved to be a frightening situation and place to be, indeed. They were lost now...Lost in the world, within the woods...  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Data Raven

*Jap. Names vs. English Names*: (I will not be using the acknowledgement of - i.e.-Izumi-chan...Takuya-kun...etc.) Izumi-Zoe/ Junpei- JP/ Tomoki-Tommy/ Kouichi- Kouji/ Kougi-Kogi/ Takuya-Takuya/  
  
(Digimon names will stay in English version) also D-Scanner - D-Tector  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
The Data Raven -Chapter 2-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had said this many times before, during their journey since Cherubimon, but how she had said it now could not hold solace in Takuya's mind.  
  
"I'm not going to make it, Takuya." Izumi earnestly convicted of herself, not daring for a second to meet with his gaze.  
  
Takuya sat across from her, his throbbing headache subsided, only to find that soon after a sharp jolt from inside had been sorely connected to what she had just confessed.  
  
"You can't mean that... you can't." he said in reproach.  
He knew her to be a strong-willed spirit, a fighter--surprisingly-- amongst all the boys, and she was certainly more than just the innocent, sweet girl Takuya previously presumed of her.  
  
No, she was much more...  
  
So, why now did her strong front come crashing down...Why had she felt so inclined to say a such a thing?  
  
"Lucemon is winning this fight...again...almost all the data has been collected, again...this world is falling apart faster than we can ever stop it from doing so...and even with the data we tried to save for the Digital World can't possibly rival of what Lucemon has already...he's still got Tomoki in his capture...and...and...now we're lost without any of our friends at our side." she mumbled miserably, her head now willingly hiding from his sight; facing the ground.  
  
Takuya caught a very slight glimpse of her eyes--the eyes she shamefully hid from him--her face had been freely streaming with a faltering attempt of suppressive tears. His insides gave another painful jolt as he continued to peer openly at her face. He couldn't help but think if he were the cause for her sobbing.Whenever or however these tears started they did not seem to show, but it certainly looked as though she had been holding back for quite some time now.  
  
He had seen her shed a few anxious tears when he had been in danger-- this was only natural to do for a girl, he thought carelessly--but he never knew how suddenly it would effect him, and so severely at that. Her hands covered her tear-soaked face now. Takuya never had dealt with a situation like this before. What was he to do?  
  
"Erm...Izumi?" he said nervously and winced to see her tearful eyes again. He didn't know why but it truly ached to see her in this condition.  
  
"Oh, Takuya." she whimpered silently and flung her arms round his neck. Takuya, instinctively, took his arms to hold her much in the same way. He did undeniably embrace her, but rather shakily.  
  
For a moment that seemed to hold such a lingering instance, Takuya knew there came a fleeting second where he had felt it right just to stay this way for truthfully a long time. This long moment came to a reluctant halt however; they had parted.  
  
"Look you can't keep talking like that." he encouraged sincerely. "All you're doing is making it seem more impossible then it already has gotten. I told you to trust me...remember?"  
  
Izumi solemnly wiped away the tears that continued to roll down, her now, rosy cheeks. A meek smile broadened across her face, slowly but surely, to Takuya's relief.  
  
"You've changed a lot." she said still smiling, her eyes flashed an innocent glint.  
  
"For the better I hope...?" he curiously asked.  
  
She paused reflectively, then answered. "Of course!" Takuya's cheeks began to gently redden as he grinned to her compliment.  
  
Unbeknownst to the pair, they--out of their subconscious and absent- minded feelings--always seemed to share their true intentions...their true thoughts and emotions...to each other in secret. In a way that, far from the prying interest of others, they often talked their mind. Very frankly...very bluntly...through sincere honesty. They grew to be knowingly insightful of each other--possibly knowing each other more than they would of the other children they travelled with. Though the thought of this had been kept solely to themselves, in fear of not knowing how or why they felt this way...and possibly for each other.  
  
"Thank you...for everything." she whispered graciously. "I feel quite better now."  
"No, problem. Now come on, we should start exploring this place... who knows, we might even find the others." he said grinning and brought himself to his feet. Izumi took another hesitant glance around the outlandish surroundings, until afterwards being helped upright by Takuya.  
  
This in truth, was a splendid world they coincidentally, had been trapped in. Gakido Woods was the complete opposite of this unknown land. In fact it was: beautiful, just absolutely lovely, Izumi silently thought dreamily.  
  
They continued to tread through a nearby seaside. Willow trees followed throughout the path they walked upon, the leaves on these willow trees were particularly peculiar however. They were translucent; the sky's two or three suns beamed a trail of light that shone through the leaves. It created a radiating prismatic effect. To the ground lay, and grew, the blossoms of flowers of violets and forget-me-not buds flourishing at a rapid rate. These blossoms grew wild and extremely enormous-- to about five feet tall. And then their was the spectacular view from their left, where they couldn't help but avidly watch the rise and fall of the stunning ocean waves. This body of water remained down below the cliffs they were presently on and extended from miles and miles into the distance. Its waters like shimmering diamonds embedded within blankets upon blankets of a cascading sapphire sea.  
  
Yes, this place had genuinely seemed peaceful enough, safe enough, and wonderfully pleasant to watch. But one aspect about this Digital World had been missing... The Digimon. Where had they all gone?  
  
Continuing their exploration in this strange world, they had come across a near-distant forest that followed along a path they were now on. It lie beyond all the willow and pine-coned spruce trees settling among a grassy trail they presently strode upon. At the brimming edge of this woodland came a dreary sense to it all as they slowly entered--defences and all alertness considerably low.  
  
This forest looked fairly mundane too, with little or less vegetation growing in the land. They had ventured deeper and willingly farther out into the forest where the noticeable grey tinge of light seeped through the tree branches above. Again no sign of danger or visible creature for that matter had arisen. It was only until they had reached a more foreboding part of the woods that they hesitated in walking for the first time. A whistling in the wind came from behind like an icy, cold draft. Izumi shivered unpleasantly to the feel of it. Both reluctantly began to move again. A furious grunt had abruptly sounded from their turned backs.  
  
"W-What was that?" Izumi whispered frantically to Takuya.  
  
"I don't know." he replied and turned to look behind. "But whatever it is...it doesn't seem too happy that we're here."  
  
Panic-stricken and alert with all senses in strain, they both scrambled to find their D-Scanners. Their eyes incredulously narrowed at the bushes and trees in front of them, anxiously trying to see what was making such a noise.  
  
"Who's there?!" Izumi shouted fiercely into forest, her voice followed through with a loud echo.  
  
Takuya held his D-Scanner tightly by his side. Both firmly stood their ground in an tentative stance. The loud grunting of what sounded as a large creature continued through their nerve-wracking wait. They spent no time in waiting for an ambush of other creatures to appear, Takuya and Izumi quickly activated their D-Scanners.  
  
"Execute!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Their spirit evolutions of Agunimon and Kazemon now stood materialized from their previous human forms.  
  
"What happens now?" Kazemon implored fluttering her wings and hovered close by Agunimon.  
  
"We wait..." Agunimon answered, clenching his fists readily.  
  
A gleaming set of eyes suddenly appeared before them, blood-curdling and eerily red in colour. The eyes floated a good few feet away from the two. Izumi was the first to indignantly ask it a question, "Who...or...uh... What are you?"  
  
It did not reply, instead it determinedly stayed silent. It was only until Agunimon made a sudden movement from where he stood that the eyes averted from it's previous spot.  
  
"ARGHHH!" Agunimon shouted as a streak of blue flames came spurting at breakneck speed towards him. Agunimon was thrusted into the air, crash- landing into the tree next to Kazemon.  
  
"Agunimon!" Kazemon cried out and turned to him.  
  
"Who... ARE YOU?!" She levelled her eyes to meet the large ones now menacingly glaring at her.  
  
"Data....Data...DATA!" the eyes now voiced out for the first time, a shrill peircing cackle.  
  
Kazemon quickly flew over Agunimon, "Agunimon...wake up...please wake up!"  
She looked over at the evil eyes once more, they were hungrily looking at the both of them.  
"I need DATA!" the eyes now began stalking towards them.  
  
"Agunimon!" called Kazemon again.  
  
Agunimon's eyes stirred awake, "Kazemon...? Wha-"  
  
Kazemon shrieked as the eyes from behind grew hands, hands which now grasped onto her, away from Agunimon's reach.  
  
"Kazemon!!!" shouted Agmion, he shot upright and readied his attack. "Pyro darts!" A blazing row of fiery bolts sparked from his arm. The creature merely evaded the attack with its extending hands which captured and extinguished the flames. Agunimon stared after the possibly invincible monster of a creature, he found himself feeling frantic in finding another way to attack.  
  
"Data...I need your data!" the monster raged on with its hungry eyes.  
  
" I heard you the first time!" Agunimon irritably spat back him.  
  
The monster rolled its glaring eyes at Agunimon as if he were bored, though it did stare interestedly at Kazemon: she still lay unconscious to the ground nearby the ever-growing monster. As it turned to her side trails of ground below began to dissolve from where the monster once hovered above.  
  
"You have much data....yes...data..." the monster delightfully spoke in its shrill and ear-splitting voice as it neared Kazemon.  
  
"You keep away from her!" Agunimon threatened and bared his teeth angrily, "Pyro darts!"  
The monster's back swallowed Agunimon's attack whole, no trace of pain was apparent in the monster's movement but the sign of his growing increased on the double. The monster advanced further towards Kazemon, enough so, that he now hovered over her. Its hands extended to Kazemon's forehead, a glowing of green emitted from a chant that had been muttered under its breath. A rim of fractal code began to extract from Kazemon's being. She had awoken with a start and gasped in fright to what was happening to her. Agunimon stared thunderstruck, without any ideas how to counter this creature's impenetrable body. The only possible idea he had soon thought of was...his very own brute strength.  
  
Agunimon sped towards the monster with a directed fist to its head-- one swift blow would do it, Agunimon thought confidently. One powerful blow indeed; the monster staggered to the side and jerked uncomfortably to the sudden painful wound to its head. As quickly as Agunimon's effective fisted attack temporarily ceased the monster's advances, the monster also quickly grew twenty sizes larger than before; stronger as well. The roar from the monster shook the ground below. The trees were no match for its size.  
  
Kazemon struggled to lift herself up as she sided Agunimon, her wings feeling quite heavy.  
  
"What is that thing?" gasped Kazemon breathlessly.  
  
"I haven't a clue." Agunimon replied staring after the monster in shock.  
  
"Do we run?" said Kazemon fearfully.  
  
"No. We have to at least slow it down...it might follow us later... when we'll be too tired to Digivolve." replied Agunimon and clenched his teeth again.  
  
"All right then." answered Kazemon and gulped inwardly. "Tempest Twist!"  
  
The attack didn't do as much as tickle the monster. And Kazemon flew a good distance away from the monster's failing arms.  
  
"We aren't strong enough, Agunimon!" Kazemon yelled to him below.  
  
"Right!" called Agunimon after her. "Slide Evolution!"  
  
Kazemon nodded.  
  
BurningGreymon now joined Zephyrimon in the air.  
  
"If he can take our spirit attacks and not budge... then maybe he wouldn't be able to take the full throttle of our beast spirit attacks... if we combine them!" BurningGreymon told Zephyrimon.  
  
"Right!" she nodded, acknowledging his proposal.  
  
"Wildfire Tsunami!" "Hurricane Gale!" they cried out.  
  
A raging swirl of flames and piercing winds erupted from each Digimon. Another powerful blow to the monsters head had exposed a second wound. A high-pitched screech had then been sounded from the creature, they both had to shield their ears from hearing its awful anguished cry. The blast of both their attacks had finished him, the monstrous creature swayed to and fro. Though its hungry red eyes still remained intently staring into their direction. Zephyrimon readied another attack from seeing his apparent consciousness, but BurningGreymon projected his outstretched arm to stop her.  
  
"Wha-" she began.  
  
"I think that did it." he interuppted her.  
  
"We should make sure he's completely knocked out, at least!" she protested back.  
  
" Zephyrimon, he's done." he replied. "Look he's about to collapse!"  
  
"We--need--to--make--sure!" she said fervently.  
  
"No! We need the rest--to conserve our energy for the trip ahead of us." he said just as firmly as she had.  
  
Zephyrimon scowled at him furiously, leader or not, it would be best to make sure so there would be no surprise ambush later on if the beast decided to follow them while they were vulnerable enough. The nerve of him, arguing right in the middle of a battle--he apparently still had much of his stubborn, foolhardy and hot-headed attitude from before--  
  
"ARGH!!!" BurningGreymon suddenly shouted.  
  
"Taku--BurningGreymon!" Zephyrimon called out nervously.  
  
The split second in which she had left her attention of any danger from, had been fatal. The monster had been still alive and had used its last ounces of spared strength to attack the distracted BurningGreymon.  
  
"NO!" she cried still and in desperation flew to him.  
He was being thrashed about by a barrage of burning-blue digital spears. The infinite number of spears had continued to multiply from the steadily descending monster. Zephyrimon had been too late to stop the attack from happening but she had hoped if she streaked down the sky fast enough that she could, at the very least, safely help BurningGreymon back down. In the corner of her eye she noticed the monster gradually shrinking in size as faint digi-code slowly revolving and vanishing along with the creature. She focused her gliding speed towards the rapidly falling BurningGreymon. To her mind's terror, he had hit the ground hard--the fiery spears still pelted down towards him. The aching and tired Digimon began fading back to Takuya, of whom lay stiff on the ground not aware of the spears just nearly skimming his skin.  
  
He had suddenly awoken just seconds after--from his senses tingling of danger--another flaming spear headed towards him, he rolled to the side narrowly escaping certain injuries. These spears however, were relentless their were too many to count and still more of them came.  
  
"Argh!" shouted Takuya, he was hit by a smaller spear still burning intensely. He hastily ripped it out, he yelped momentarily to feel the excruciating pain surge throughout his body as if his very blood had caught fire.  
  
" Takuya!" Zephyrimon finally touching back down to his side, she was regretfully too late to save him from this incident. "You're wounded--No! Don't move!"  
  
The winged Digimon returned to her form as Izumi. Her eyes too--had returned to its original state from before--welled up with stinging tears. She gasped to see his bleeding shoulder, his shirt was stained with blood and his goggles thrown askew.  
  
"Takuya...oh, Takuya you're so stupid! I knew we should have made sure he was completely incapable of hurting us...look what it did to y-- ...oh--" she cried and glared at him, her face paled chalk-white.  
  
"Izumi..." he groaned irritably. "Even when a I'm injured...argh! In pain and lying helplessly on the ground...not to mention..." he winced to painfully grasping his shoulder, "and not to mention bleeding....You still insist on nagging...." His voice trailed off into a raspy whisper. He struggled to lift himself in an upright position; supported by a tree.  
  
"Oh!" she cried again. "I told you not to move!"  
  
She came closer to his side forcing him to stop moving. Izumi continued to ramble on how careless he seemed to be in not avoiding the injury, her voice shook fearfully. Takuya's mind was elsewhere, his head was spinning, his heart thudded loudly and his stomach gave a funny churning flip. Soon Izumi's ranting seemed distant, his eyelids drooped and felt as though they had been weighed down heavily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, so I made a couple adjustments to all three chapters...just so it is easier to read and looks more presentable....I hope you enjoy (for those of have not read yet, I guess ^_^;) 


	3. The Agate Amulet

A/N: Oh, Arigatou (thank you) for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjectives that is directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
The Agate Amulet -Chapter 3- [Part 1]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything had suddenly fell silent as evening approached, there only came a strong ringing in her ears that sounded and provoked much of the fear slowly taking over her at that moment. After his eyelids had shut earlier her tears did not cease since. She tried to stop them though, her eyes could not fully compromise with her struggling mind fighting for her calm down. She stared down at him, his face seemed hauntingly lifeless as it rested over her bundled vest and his tattered hat. She knew he was alive, though--even if it seemed he was just barely alright. She helplessly took in another sharp breath and choked out a muffled cry as she intently stared over him.  
  
Her watchful gaze drifted sadly to look upon his wounded shoulder-- she had tightly draped the jacket, that he previously wore, around his shoulder to create pressure-- and moments later she half-heartedly found contentment in the gradual end of its bleeding. From the silence, questions that left her even more gravely depressed were now beckoning her to think logically--more like him; as a rational leader.  
  
Where could she find help? Was there a safer place to stay overnight? Could he make it through the night and feel much better in the morning? Her doubts however, had now consumed her more completely than the logical thinking.  
  
"Takuya..." she breathed mournfully. "What do I do?"  
  
Her hands shakily held his bent-out-of-shape goggles.  
  
She stood for the first time, though not leaving her alert vigilance over him. She took a quick glance to her left then to her right. The dark gloom around them did not help the situation either, she squinted in the darkness but found no shelter that looked remotely near. There came a second later, grumbling and muffled voices. She knew she was in shock but to hear voices, too? She strained her ears a bit more to listen to the nearby whispers.  
  
"Humans?" the first voice hissed.  
  
"Yes!" the second answered gleefully.  
  
"The other, although--the other child is hurt!" the first hissed again, though it sounded as if it were concerned.  
  
"Well, what do we do? Do we--?" the second replied more hesitantly.  
  
"Yes...the child may need healing. They both may want our assistance...we should be able to help, shouldn't we? The other child may be seriously injured. And if we leave them here...it may be too late....danger is usually afoot after dark...especially here." the first knowingly replied.  
  
She thought it best to call out to them, hearing voices in her head may have not been the case. Perhaps they were real creatures, creatures that sounded concerned for their timely situation and for Takuya's sake it might just be a risk worth taking for his survival.  
  
"Is someone out there?!" she desperately called into the darkening forest, forcefully wiping the tears away. "Please, my friend...he's hurt...he needs somewhere to rest! A safe place to rest...?"  
  
The creatures that previously whispered freely to each other now gasped in fear--ending their conversation after hearing her call. She became anxious as she stared down at Takuya once more, kneeling to his side stroking his pale, sickly face...it upset her even more to see him poorly taken care of on her part.  
  
"Please, he's not well." she cried out again. "There's nothing more I can do to heal his wounds...please, if you can--please do whatever you may to help him get better!"  
  
The bushes up ahead rustled noisily as the creatures, moments later, emerged from the darkness; midnight was drawing nearer. The creatures were clothed in white cloaks, both of them seemed to glow a soft shade of blue. Their appearance, quite adorable, the two resembled much of Kumamon's features, Tomoki's spirit. They glided swiftly towards them, they floated just above the grassy ground.  
  
"Come, child. Before they arrive." one of them promptly spoke and took her by the hand, pulling her forwards.  
  
"But, what about Taku--" she said quickly turning to Takuya, who, at the moment, was floating as the creatures had been as well.  
  
"How--but--how--?" she gawked breathlessly after Takuya's floating form now at her side.  
  
"No time to explain now...explanations and your questions will be answered later, possibly tomorrow...we need to get to our cavern...midnight draws closer...it is almost time. Westward on!" the other spoke, now hurrying her to walk faster.  
  
"Look, full moons." spoke the tiny, teddy-bear-like creature again, pointing above to sky where there came the three moons which were quite similar to the ones in the Digital World, where they once had been. "Your friend, will be saved yet."  
  
They quickened the pace ever so often as they heard the low grumbling of other creatures nearby. As she tore much of the attention away from the lurking danger, she took a couple stolen glances towards Takuya's body floating nearby. It reminded her of a ghostly corpse, her sorrowful sigh was followed after seeing this.  
  
"How much farther--" she whispered.  
  
But they did not answer, they had stopped walking completely now. One of the creatures stepped forward. They had been standing in front of a grey stone wall, which was situated in the center of a glade flourishing with faint emerald-glowing trees, ancient rune languages were engraved over each moss-covered corner of the wall. In the middle of the stone structure was a protruding figure of a mixed breed of monster, half-lion and half-dragon, it appeared to be breathing icy flames.  
  
The bear in front of them raised his paws to touch the wings of the figured monster, the bear muttered a whisper that sounded much like, 'Open Qitou!'. The surrounding ground below began to ignite flames, blue icy flames. The fire was not burning to the touch, nor was it harmful. As the fire began to rise from the ground and swirl over each person--and creature, the present background faded. Everything began evaporating before their eyes, evaporating into a different place, a different scenery.  
  
The scenery was dimly-lit but the visible cave-like features stood out considerably. Torches bore flames for light and nearby holes of the cave walls looked like openings to other rooms. The room they now resided in was with two torches, and two beds in the back. Takuya lay in the first bed. His clothes were tattered and torn, his arms bruised and battered, his breathing could be faintly heard, and as she reached to feel his forehead she pulled nervously away. His body was feeling considerably warmer than before. Was he running a fever? This meant he was infected from his other open wounds, she dreadfully thought.  
  
"Hmm..." the bear too, reached out to Takuya's forehead. "Akio, call for Haruki and Chiara."  
  
Akio the bear took his leave from the room and briefly returned with two other creatures similar to himself, these two wore leafy laurels decorated their heads.  
  
"This human has a virulent fever, he will be needing bandages for his shoulder....find the sage leaves...and...bring the Agate Amulet." the bear that stood by Takuya's bedside directed the others. "We will be performing the Light Cure Ritual after your return. Now go, hurry."  
  
"What of your name, child?" the bear, still unnamed, now turned to look up at her.  
  
"Izumi...Izumi Orimato." her voice murmured, her eyes still did not leave from Takuya.  
  
"And this boy?" he continued to question.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara..."she replied, her voice trailed off again.  
  
"You should not stress for him...he will be quite alright...the night will be over...and morning will come..." he warmly smiled to her. "Morning will come with his healed shoulder...his healed bruises...and you will soon find safety with the Agate Amulet."  
  
"The Agate Amulet?" queried Izumi, creasing her brows.  
  
"Yes, the Agate Amulet is a very sacred heirloom from our ancestors. It will be used after the Light Cure Ritual to soothe his mind with pleasant dreams, protect him from danger and endow him with a stronger will to fight his illness." explained the creature.  
  
"And you're sure this will help him." she worriedly asked.  
  
"You are not to worry...your friend is in good hands." the bear reassured her.  
  
The white, luminous bears had returned with quite a few objects: each bear wore a chained crystal necklace (the crystals glowing as they were, too), one bear held in its hands a meshed-netted blanket of sage leaves and another held a wooded casket.  
  
"Child, if you may, please stand by the side there." Akio directed her to a stone boulder to sit on, nearby.  
  
"I can still be able to see what you're doing, right?" she posed her question almost suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." another bear answered.  
  
"Now, gather round everyone. This one needs special care. Let the light be shone unto him." the creature in front of the bed spoke. "The Mantra will be chanted twice as loud."  
  
They all nodded in understanding, holding hands as they gathered around the bed Takuya still lay silently in. Their chanting was not familiar to Izumi, not a language she knew of. Their voices however, were soon drowned out by a high-pitched humming which came from their crystals glowing more intensely than before. Takuya's body too, began glowing, glowing in an array of colours.  
  
Izumi peered from their backs and stared at the brightly lit Takuya, her eyes widened to see the most extraordinary miracle being conjured before her very eyes. His wounds were healing, slowly but surely. Izumi stood up from her seat to closely inspect his open cuts--from a safe distance as instructed by the creatures-- and gaped in awe at the spectacle. Soon all that was of the wounds, formerly profuse in bleeding, was his very skin--intact and beaming a radiant glow.  
  
"It is done, bring the Amulet from the wooden casket and then the healing sages, they will be shrouded over him." the bear in front sounded quietly to the others. "He will need his shirt taken off, the sages will not absorb properly."  
  
Izumi still stared raptly in wonderment, what they had said did not process quick enough. When she finally came to, she noticed they began removing his shirt. Her face began to feel rather heated from this, she relaxed a bit to know that no one else had seen her face redden this much, though she quickly turned to her back in awkward embarrassment.  
"Miss?" Haruki the bear had pulled at her sleeve. "Your friend is well now, he shall rest easy tonight."  
  
The bear, which Izumi now knew to be somewhat of the creatures' head and chief leader, came striding towards her. "You will need your rest, too."  
  
Izumi nodded but made another approach to Takuya, now covered in the sage leaves and the Amulet rested to his front.  
  
"You care for him, do you?" said the bear, looking matter-of-factly at her.  
"He's done as much for me...it's my turn now." she replied, reflectively smiling down at Takuya. "Are you sure you are friends with this boy." he asked sceptically.  
  
"What--What is that supposed to mean?" she shook her attention away from Takuya to look at the bear, she frowned, nearly offended by this statement.  
  
"Solely and simply a friendship? No, there is more than this....that much is true...friendship maybe so. Soon, child, soon you will know more." he replied, he sounded as if he had foreseen this psychically.  
  
Izumi's cheeks grew warm, again. "I--I--we--no. He--He is just a friend...nothing more..." she quickly answered.  
  
The bear merely ignored this and headed out shaking his head, chuckling to himself. "I bid you goodnight then. Sleep well."  
  
"Oh, please wait. I just--Thank you, for all that you've done. I don't even want to imagine what might have happened if not for your help. But...er...I don't even know your name." she said sheepishly.  
  
"My fellow kind respectively call me by Chief Mahonmon. Though I would like for you to call me by my real name, Galen." the Mahonmon implored casually.  
  
"Of course, thank you, Galen." said Izumi. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." said the yawning bear as it left.  
  
Izumi too, yawned as she made her way to the bed at the back of the room. This bed had been quite not what she expected of a stone-laden cave, it was rather comfortable and relaxing to lay upon. Meanwhile in bed she rolled to her right side, facing towards Takuya's bedside.  
  
"You could have died out there." she began speaking to him, not caring whether he heard her or not. "...Oh, you frustrate me so...! If you hadn't fought with me during that battle..."  
  
Izumi stopped herself almost immediately, the sudden image of Takuya falling from the sky had done enough to strike a nerve. She shivered repulsively to the memory. She then stood from her bed and slowly stood before him, her frown deepened.  
  
"It frustrates me that I can't be frustrated by you since you're still healing...you're still hurt..." she trailed off once more to remember seeing the sickly state of his pale face from before.  
  
"But...You're fine now, you're safe now...at least that doesn't frustrate me." she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek, a smile crept from underneath her now struggling frown. "You're safe...and you're having sweet dreams, I assure you."  
  
Her hand fingered the Agate Amulet that wrung around his neck, "Sweet dreams, Takuya."  
Izumi steadily descended towards his face, she gently rested a kiss to his forehead. "Destiny certainly has its ways of saving the world. I guess it chose right to send a goggle-headed boy to lead us to victory." she turned to slip back into bed, when she heard the faint whisper of her own name-- "Izumi..."  
  
Izumi abruptly whirled around to see Takuya slightly stir from sleep, a faint smile slowly broadening at the corners of his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AWWW!! Kawaii Takumi! Okay, thus ends Chapter 3 {PART 1} @.@. Remember this is just PART ONE of the whole chapter 3...Stay tuned to this story for {PART TWO} of Chapter 3 ^_^ ! Please R&R! Thank you again, for your reviews!  
  
Note to Erica: I hope you liked it....even though I know you're not into this sort of stuff anyway...keep reading it, okay? 


	4. The Di Cang Prophecy

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay on this chapter...my exams are coming soon ^_^; ...Thank you ERICA! lol, An0nymous, Lissa, thephoenix, OmniGaruGreymon, Blaze and others not mentioned for your reviews! Thanks, PurpleQueen for the info on the correct use of "attacks" and "terms" in Digimon...I'm NOT a HUGE fan....The only information source I'm using for Digimon is my brother (Shinya "Cedric" LOL). Anyway, I fixed the incorrect words and terms so it'll be more precise for "everyone's liking" ("Erica", lol!) .... R&R!...Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
To Golden_Sakura 3000 (Miss All-Around Perfect): Since we're not going to see each other in a while....I'll dedicate this chapter to you for your (belated- first half) birthday present...ENJOY! ^_^ Hugs & Kisses to my best bud!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
To Sonja....Miss All-Around Perfect...You know you are, so you can't say I am...OR ELSE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Di-Cang Prophecy -Chapter 3-[Part 2]  
  
There was a definite brightening glare that strained Takuya's eyes. Above him was, what he thought to be, a bleary likeliness of a sky and a scattered pattern of starry glints that created the stinging feeling in his vision. With this feeling came another, one which left him believing that he was weightless. It was if he were being suspended in mid-air. And he had been, too; there was a sky but no ground below him, no sign of any steady landing at all. All that could be seen from below was a pitch-black opening, an opening that seemed to go farther down than it appeared. He thoroughly focused his sight to check himself...he was alright, he supposed. No scars or wounds were to be found, he was fully clothed and not particularly feeling grubby or soiled--as he usually would have felt after a battle. However, scars or no scars, there was still a distinct soreness in his shoulder.  
  
That soreness was where he had been hit, right?  
  
His mind began to scour through his slowly fading memory. All he had recollected from just a few hours ago were of vague images of a ghoul-like monster rapidly tumbling to the ground, the flickering flashes of flaming spears and the last image of Izumi--her face soaked with rampant tears. These strange new surroundings were not helpful either, there was just darkness.  
  
Was he dead?  
  
Where was he?  
  
"Hello?" he was near whispering, almost fearing that he was indeed alone. Was he ever to see the light of day, again?  
  
Just as he bowed his head in a helpless, defeated way, a howling jet of wind erupted right before him. From this startling new occurrence came a more focused source of light and a quartet of silhouetted figures, both presences surrounded him completely. His mind became refreshingly clear and evoked a transcendent sensation. It was as though a heavy weight of pain had been lifted from his mind's once dismal state. In place of the pain and confusion came a heavenly surge of comfort that had washed warmly over his body. The sheer power of the light caused him to tightly shut his eyes. Though, after a few moments after the light had dimmed Takuya found himself feeling nothing short of curious. As he lifted his eyelids to see the light, he instead found it hard to fathom the reason why he was no longer suspended in mid-air.  
  
He appeared to be in an open glade. There was spruce trees on either side of the path he was now standing on, miles of neatly cut yellow-green grass stretched out behind the trees, and flowering bushes aligned perfectly with the trees as well. Near the farthest of trees towards the distance were slides, swings and monkey bars attached to a rather odd- shaped jungle gym. This strangely normal place couldn't have looked any more similar to be of his own world, Earth. And yet it felt as though, for certain, it wasn't.  
  
The sky was of a normal blue, one sun--slightly scorching at the back of his neck-- and the familiar laughter of nearby playful children reached his ears. As he felt the presence of one of these children he lowered his gaze. His eyes rested to the boy-- standing tip-toed in getting his attention-- in front of him. Takuya's heart gave a sudden jolt.  
  
"Tomoki!" Takuya gasped, his throat became suddenly dry.  
  
"Takuya, where have you been?" the boy who was certainly Tomoki gleefully smiled a toothy smile at him.  
  
"Tomoki, are you...is it really you?" said Takuya, clasping his hands to the little boy's shoulders.  
  
"It's me, Takuya! What's wrong with you?" Tomoki chuckled lightly at him. "You're acting a little weird, is everything okay?"  
  
"What about Lucemon...how did you escape...were you hurt?" Takuya frantically circled him, studying Tomoki's present condition.  
  
"Er-- Taku--" Tomoki began.  
  
"I just can't believe--but it can't be....are you really Tomoki?" Takuya interuppted him.  
  
"Yes! Now, come on I want to show you something." said Tomoki, his hands propelled Takuya forwards.  
  
Tomoki had led Takuya into another part of the park, where another field opening could be seen. Takuya's eyes grew wide, half interestedly and half feeling reluctant to believe anything was reality here. His other half of reluctance came from the fact that he knew all of this could be just a dream...it surely felt it was by now.  
  
"A soccer field?" Takuya turned to look at Tomoki beaming up at him excitedly.  
  
"That's right! One on one...you and me, how about it?" Tomoki grinned even more happily.  
  
"But...Tomoki--" Takuya still hesitated, knowing full well that he needed more questions to be answered...and if Tomoki knew about his real self being at the capture of Lucemon...  
  
"Come on Takuya, when was the last time you played this game?...Don't you miss it...being with the team...cheering fans at the sidelines...scoring the winning goal...having a normal game, in our normal world...for once?" Tomoki tone seemed almost luring as it was also sincere.  
  
He had pointed out something that Takuya usually found himself longing for...it had been a long time since he had played a tournament game for his soccer club. Was he to play a game of soccer and forget about the task at hand--to wake up and resume in finding the others within this strange netherworld... to finally start their journey towards the Tengu Fortress... and to rescue the real Tomoki.  
  
It would only be for a little while, he thought and felt slightly guilty at his selfish decision.  
  
"One game, Tomoki...then I have to leave...to wake up." Takuya lightly smiled at the anxiously waiting, little boy.  
  
"SCORE!" Tomoki cried excitedly as the soccer ball flew past the goal line on Takuya's end. "What's the score, Takuya?"  
  
"Five to Two!" Takuya mockingly smiled with a smug-like grin. "I win again, buddy!"  
  
"You always win." Tomoki bowed his head sadly. "Best out of three?"  
  
Tomoki looked hopeful. Takuya simply shook his head. "I need to go..." he firmly stated, he avoided meeting with Tomoki's gaze.  
  
They strode over the grassy soccer field. Takuya looking aimlessly into the distance, Tomoki staring at his shoes.  
  
"One more game!" Tomoki looked pleadingly up at him, his eyes began to water.  
  
Takuya looked down at him. He isn't real, he isn't real, he repeated to himself several times. So, why then had he felt it impossible to leave him here.  
  
"I have to go..." Takuya softly repeated.  
  
Takuya kept walking as he smiled wistfully at the sulking face of Tomoki.  
  
"But...why?" Tomoki asked, still gloomy in the face at his decision of parting ways.  
  
Takuya stopped and stood in front of Tomoki, he knelt to level with his small stature and tightly grasped both his shoulders. His deep brown eyes trying their best to show him sympathy.  
  
"Why--Why do you have to leave me here...don't you miss being back home...just doing normal things on Earth?" Tomoki croaked from a muffled cry. "Don't you want to play soccer again...don't you want your life back. Stay...you won't have to worry about saving the world...saving the others. Takuya, you're here for me...you're just like--like my big brother...I want you to stay!"  
  
Tomoki almost sounded demanding, his intensive frown only confirmed this much.  
  
"Don't you see, if I don't wake up...the others will suffer...our world will suffer. If I don't find the others....if we don't save the Digital World...don't you realize the consequences? This is my life! No matter how many times I could try to change it from what it's become...it'll still be the same...I'd still be stuck with the same fate...and I'd still be here for you. I have to worry...I have to! For everyone's sake...for yours...and--and--" Takuya took in a quick panted breath.  
  
"And...and...what!" Tomoki cried frustrated.  
  
"And--I--I--...I have to save you!" he blurted out, louder than he thought it sounded in his head.  
  
Tomoki stared blankly back at him. Takuya stood at his side once more, walking silently beside Tomoki.  
  
"Let's just walk, Tomoki."  
  
Tomoki nodded, following him in silence as well. As they departed from the soccer field seconds later, it had only been a few steps ahead that Tomoki decided to speak again.  
  
"Takuya?"  
  
"Hmm?" Takuya turned in attention.  
  
"Do you know how to get back?" asked Tomoki timidly.  
  
Takuya walked on, his stare seemed distant as it tore away from Tomoki's direction. Before Takuya could ever had had a chance to reply, Tomoki quickly answered his own question.  
  
"Wake up, Takuya... If you want to save your friends...if you want to save me--the real me..." Tomoki side-stepped in front of him "...that's what you want, right?"  
  
"It's all I want." Takuya gently answered.  
  
"Then--I guess--I can't stop you from leaving." Tomoki said and grimly lowered his head.  
  
"I'm out to save you, I have to leave." Takuya softly replied.  
  
Tomoki lifted his head to stare up at him.  
  
"Come here." Takuya motioned for Tomoki to come closer.  
  
"Don't forget our game, Takuya." Tomoki suppressed a dry sob as they hugged.  
  
"Don't worry I'll remember...Five to two...five to two..." replied Takuya, smiling almost painfully.  
  
"Make sure you wake...you don't belong here...you have to return." Tomoki briefly said and parted from him.  
  
Takuya stared after him, his face contorted in fear. Tomoki began to look translucent--he was fading.  
  
"What's going on?" Takuya's mouth fell open, gaping openly at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Takuya...this means you're getting better...you're almost awake." Tomoki beamed at him brightly.  
  
"But--" Takuya began to feel stiff, the words he wanted to stay did not come quick enough. Tomoki was now completely translucent, his last words were whispered, 'It's only a dream, remember?...You'll save me soon enough...'  
  
Trails of shimmer lingered where Tomoki soon disappeared. Takuya looked wildly around, the surroundings began to fade just as Tomoki had moments before. The pitch-black darkness returned, only now the sound of a soothing voice filled his ears. The feel of a outlying aura began to caress his forehead. He could hear his name being spoken, he smiled as he now knew who this warm, peaceful voice belonged to.  
  
"Izumi..." he heard the soft undertone of his own voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
If it wasn't for the pungent odour of an unfamiliar fragrance or the morning light that shone across his eyes, it would have been the smell of a distinct meal being prepared that had awoken him from sleep. He slowly straightened himself up from underneath what looked like the ruffled remains of a sage-leaf blanket. His head rested to the bed's headboard as he yawned and with the back of his clenched hands rubbed his tired eyes. He looked to his left and saw another bed, one which had been occupied by the soundly sleeping form of Izumi. A cool draft had suddenly entered the cavernous room, his back slightly shivered and he had now noticed that he was without a shirt. As he looked down in bewilderment he noticed other new things, a silver-chained amulet that hung from his neck and tightly bandaged areas where he started to recall were once open sores from before.  
  
"It is wonderful that you are awake Takuya, sir!" a tiny squeak of a voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
Takuya turned his eyes from Izumi towards the doorway. "Er...Where am I?"  
  
At the front of the room stood, about two feet tall, a white glimmering sight of a bear. In the tiny paws of the bear lay his shirt and jacket, both intact and looking almost as radiant as the creature.  
  
"You are within the Mahonmon Caverns, sir. Miss Orimoto has brought you here to rest from yesterday's terrible incident...We have sown your clothes. I hope they are to your liking. Do you feel better?"  
  
Takuya nodded graciously taking his clothes and dressed himself briefly after he answered the bear. "Yes. I feel much better, thank you."  
  
His stomach, however, would beg to differ. A grumbling sound from inside him made the tiny bear squeal in shock. "You must be famished! Hoshiko, bring in the breakfast for the humans!"  
  
Takuya's mouth began to water as the wooden trays of food came with the scurrying bears by his bedside. Takuya bolted upright and alert as he was handed a plate of eggs, bacon and piled-high pancakes. Another bear, looking quite exasperated, brought in a tall glass of milk.  
  
"Thanks--Thank--you--so--much!" Takuya began to wolf down the meal as he spoke in between his chewing.  
  
"Most humble appreciations, sir." both of the creatures beamed up at him. "Anything else, Takuya, sir?"  
  
Takuya shook his head, keeping his eyes towards his meal. The two creatures bowed politely and briefly left the room.  
  
"Are you going to leave enough food for me?" said a voice from behind. It was Izumi and she began to giggle at the sight of him lunging towards the other tray for more food.  
  
Takuya felt his face fuming red. "Oh, er--sorry I didn't know you were awake."  
  
Izumi lifted herself up and out of bed as she combed her fingers through her disheveled hair. "Never mind that, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Takuya replied and finally directed his attention to her, leaving the food off to another side. "Izumi, how did you--when did you-- are you--erm...what I want to say is..."  
  
"Don't worry about Takuya, I'm fine. You're welcome by the way. Your arm, is it still a little sore?" she waved off his stammer casually.  
  
"I don't feel any soreness." he shrugged.  
  
"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed in relief. Izumi strode towards him, her hands behind her back and now looking a bit saddened.  
  
"What's wrong?" he noticed her change in mood immediately.  
  
"Um..." Izumi finally reached his bedside to show him his damaged goggles and battered hat.  
  
"Is that all?" Takuya stared, bemused at her nervousness. "It's okay Izumi, really. Forget about it."  
  
"You sure?" she continued to look unconvinced. "Because--"  
  
"Forget it. Now, eat up before I finish your breakfast for you." he smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
Izumi pouted mockingly at his threat and sat across from him to eat her breakfast meal, too. She, just seconds later, found herself feeling worrisome again and peered from her food to Takuya.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" her voice shook considerably. "Well...I remember a lot of things...most of them are sort of vague though. I remember--uh--falling, pretty hard...then the pain in my shoulder...then you..." he put down his plate again and began scratching his head in thought. "That monster...it was huge...it wanted data, and real badly too."  
  
"You speak of Hisamemon's minions. They are vicious data thieves who ambush prey, like yourselves, to steal your data...leaving you for death." at the opening of the doorway stood the appearance of a wise and rather aged bear-creature in which Izumi came to know as Galen.  
  
"Galen!" Izumi turned her eyes to the front of the room.  
  
"Good morning, children." Galen glided towards their bedside. "I expect you are waiting for many of the explanations I had promised yesterday?"  
  
Izumi nodded as Takuya seemed rather confused of the bear's identity and as to how Izumi knew him. And as if the old-aged creature had read Takuya's very thought, he had turned to him and smiled. "And I do believe you are Takuya Kanbara, a pleasure. My name is Galen, the chief Mahonmon of this tribe."  
  
The bear extended his outstretched paw to Takuya; they shook hands.  
  
"Now you two, I presume, are lost?" asked Galen.  
  
Both of them nodded dejectedly.  
  
"This place you have stumbled upon is known, by many here, as Yomi- Naraka. We live within a netherworld that surrounds the Tengu Fortress. Living here is not as pleasant, as you have already experienced." Galen shot his gaze to Takuya's bandaged areas. "But far from here, we long to live as we once have...the paradise we once inhabited."  
  
"We've been to a place that had felt that way...where we were first transported." Takuya interrupted.  
  
"Yes, I thought as much. That wonderful place you had been in is the other, divided half of Yomi-Naraka. You see this netherworld is separated from light and dark, as a tribulation from Lucemon. He once had peaceful intentions with the creation of this world, but he gradually became power hungry--seeking data from the netherworld he had just perfected. Being as he was a peaceful and protective Digimon before, he created a barrier surrounding this netherworld to ward off all evil beings that would ever try to attack the creatures who dwelt within it. This was the only prevention from his plans to steal all the data he put forth to this land-- the only safeguard for our kind. Fortunately, his presently evil powers were repelled by this barrier--but barely fended off his stronghold of destruction. That is why half of his paradise is now empowered by evil and that is why...we were forced to seek refuge underground. These caverns are our home, now. We only emerge from underneath for simple rations of food-- what we can find, really." Galen finished with a weary sigh.  
  
Izumi looked guiltily at the food on her plate, Takuya doing the same.  
  
"Oh! Children, you mustn't worry...we understand that both of you must feel terribly exhausted from yesterday. Please continue your breakfast!" Galen quickly told them as he noticed their sudden timid reaction in eating.  
  
"Oh, thank you--but--erm--" Izumi still didn't touch her meal. "I was meaning to ask you...er-- that thing, that monster that attacked us-- yesterday--"  
  
"Kukuthmon's Data Ravens. They don't look like the likeliness of its bird oriented name but simply the way they relentlessly pillage for other creature's data is familiar to the bird's nature in stealing." Galen disgustedly explained. "Kukuthmon is a Digimon whose sole power and purpose is to unmercifully ransack lives and give all the data stolen to Lucemon. And so with Nagamon, as well. They are all under the rule of Hisamemon, she is the most imminent darkness that Lucemon has sent to plague upon our land."  
  
Takuya and Izumi both exchanged discouraging glances to one another.  
  
"You've been living this way for...?" Takuya implored lightly.  
  
"It has been thus for over three generations ago...my fore fathers have died since but leave fair warning of the danger they hold." Galen said, his paws shuffling in a clasped grip. "They also left a prophecy...one that promises a saviour that will deliver our kind liberation--our freedom--our absolution. We wait until that day will come."  
  
Takuya stared after Galen, feeling a painful pang of pity as he stared at the little bear's eyes misting over.  
  
"Do you want me to show you this wondrous saviour we have been waiting for?" Galen's eyes lit up considerably to this offer.  
  
"How?" Izumi raised her brow. "I thought you said you were still waiting for him?"  
  
"Come! To the sacred temple you shall see what all our kind waits patiently for." Galen cried gloriously and hurried them out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Past the other inhabitants of Mahonmon and their tiny cavern rooms, past the labyrinth of tunnels and dingy corridors of the caves beyond and past the eerie structures of enormous monsters (that held, to much of Izumi's displeasure, hundreds of bat eyes blinking incredulously at them), they finally reached what seemed to be a large chamber door. Engraved in the moss-covered, iron entrance was the detailed design of a fiery creature that resembled a brooding dragon. The dragon's eyes gleamed of ruby and its wings shimmering in a deep amethyst purple. In its left claw it held a smoldering flame that was lively decorated by scarlet-coloured gemstones. In its right claw it held a vaporous orb of a brilliant violet colour.  
  
Galen past confidently after Takuya and Izumi; both still found themselves entranced by the dragon-embossed door. "We are entering sacred grounds, children. You must follow my lead. Follow my--every--word."  
  
Galen crept closely up to the iron-chiseled dragon and bellowed; easily enough to understand: "Di-Cang!"  
  
The chamber door shook inwardly and suddenly creaked open. They finally entered the vastly spacious chamber. Unlike the dull and dingy cavern tunnels they had been traveling through earlier, this particular chamber held far more allure. The walls glimmered with soft trails of water droplets seeping from above. The above ceiling glimmered as well, though the strange sight of the sky reflected from it's ancient carvings. The reflection was of a glorious dawn--its cool blues, faint purples and pale yellows filled their intrigued eyes.  
  
Izumi took in an astonished gasp. Below them--and where they stood-- were smooth and water slick stepping stones that, one-by-one, made a path in front of them. They made their quick journey on each stepping stones cautiously, avoiding the water that flowed around each stone and throughout the chamber itself. The winding pathway to the very last slippery stone had ended to the centered spectacle of the chamber, a stone pagoda temple. On each side of the old and moss-laden temple were two stone figured creatures: the armored angel to the left sat upon its knees firmly clasping onto an actual samurai sword; the human also clad in armour held a fiery sword that acted as torch light for the chamber.  
  
"What do these symbols mean?" Takuya curiously strode forward to the temple, he fingered the engravings on the temple walls.  
  
"These rune languages tell a story of an old prophecy, the long awaited task at hand...our freedom." Galen stood at Takuya's side, his tone sounding hopeful. "It prophesizes of two warriors that would bring forth their powers to raise Di-Cangmon to life. He was the pure, appointed one who sought after peace in our lands long ago...before Lucemon had turned away from his good-natured self. Lucemon now imprisons his spirit in Naraka...the badlands of this netherworld."  
  
"And Yomi...is the good of this netherworld." Izumi thoughtfully added.  
  
"Why have you brought us here...and these secrets, you couldn't have possibly thought we could be trusted...we just met." Takuya, from the silence, queried in confusion.  
  
Galen peered up at Takuya's eyes, his cloudy grey ones were impossible to identify with expression.  
"What loneliness is more lonely than distrust? I have healed you...but done so much more than mend broken bones or seal open cuts. You see, there is more than meets the eye with the Agate Amulet." Galen pointed towards Takuya's front. "It bears our very essences as Mahonmon, of whom we heal, to bind with yours. We know your aura, hear emotions and feel your thoughts. It strengthens our bond. And with thus, I trust you with an absolute."  
  
"And what of you, Miss Orimoto...I feel it is safe to carry such knowledge on to you for your simple support. Di-Cangmon would have wanted this to be. He would have wanted more support for peace--from anyone who would care enough to listen." said Galen, his gaze now directed to the worn away engraving of, what both Takuya and Izumi assumed to be, Di-Cangmon.  
  
Izumi looked on, heavy-hearted, at the despaired expression Galen directed towards the pagoda temple.  
  
"You'll have our support, Galen. But...it won't be enough...you'll have much more than that...you'll have us to help." Izumi called from behind, her voice grew more confident. " Why do you have to wait for freedom--and suffer in hiding, when we can help you gain freedom now?"  
  
Galen turned to her, his somber face now glowing. Though, as he opened his mouth for a word of gratitude a sudden tremble of the ground below averted their attention. The temple itself shook as well. Takuya and Izumi exchanged worrisome looks. The water that had flown freely around their surroundings began to rapidly disappear into the ground. Behind them the pagoda structure subsided from its tremours but now shone brightly with a straining light. The two stone statues on either side of the temple followed in the same way.  
  
"Takuya...what--" Izumi turned to face him.  
  
"I--don't--know." Takuya was sprawled against the ground as he was thrown off balance by another tremour.  
  
Then suddenly, in a movement too quick for the eye, Takuya and Izumi's D-Scanners flew from their pockets towards the brilliantly lit temple. The devices were swallowed into the light. Seconds later the tremours had faded and the light had finally ebbed out of sight--leaving everything looking strangely new. In place of the moss and obelisks of ancient ruins were newly built stone structures which completed the magnificent pagoda temple, and where the once murky swamp water flowed around the stepping stones and chamber walls was instead crystal-like water that held patches of lotus blossoms and lily pads afloat. Galen turned to face both Takuya and Izumi, he seemed speechless. His mouth opened but no words could be heard.  
  
"Galen?" Izumi stared questionably at him. "W-What is all this?"  
  
"It's true...Di-Cangmon has prophesized your coming." Galen ignored her, his eyes began studying them more thoroughly. "You are not here for your mere support."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" said Takuya, standing upright again.  
  
Galen paused once more, glowing even more with delight and awe.  
  
"You are the Pure of Heart...the Digi-Destined... Your powers are unprecedented, your hearts of pure, your strength in battle surpasses many... You are the Legendary Warriors..." Galen smiled brightly.  
  
"There are only the two of us, though." Izumi frowned in realization.  
  
"We got separated from the rest." Takuya added.  
  
"Yes...and so the prophecy says." Galen promptly replied. "The promised ones come to liberate our kind in... only.... one pair...no more, no less."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whoa! LONG CHAPTER! Sorry I couldn't condense it any more..this is, after all, a very important chapter...though light with the adventure/romance....sorry about that too ^_^;! But I hope you liked it all the same. Come back for more! R&R please! 


	5. Encounter with Deception, Kukuthmon's Ru...

A/N: YES!!! Exams are finally DONE!!!!!! ^_^ OMG! I'm free.....*clears throat* Ah, yes....and thanx for the reviews again! You guys are so sweet ^- ^... Um...lets's see....okay well I'm in the mood for some sweet, kawaii...Takumi scenes for this chapter.... so....keep readin' I'll try not to make it so long this time ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
Note to QueenL1129/ Tubtub10 (more inside jokes): Hey, you still haven't time to read a story for your cousin, eh? :( Well I'll be waiting for a review....or a reply at the very least....hmph!...lol....(Ticker Tape...Ticker Tape...lol *whispers*--- tuck the chairs in...lol) GOOD TIMES, GOOD TIMES!!!  
  
Note to Anime Master ZERO: I appreciate the suggestion of using the Japanese names of the Digimon. However, I was thinking since it's my take on the whole story (check the **note** below the jap vs. eng names) I thought I would use a type of (Digimon names/Names of characters) cross- over for their names, terms, attacks etc.(using Japanese + English)--This is because I'm accustomed to watching the English Version...Anyway, just to say...it's not a deliberate mistake...so sorry if you don't like it...^_^ hope you'll enjoy it for the plot, at least...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
"This Chapter is Dedicated to QueenL...Superstar Diva and #1 Cuz"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Encounter with Deception, Kukuthmon's Ruse -Chapter 4- [Part 1]  
  
......"It's true...Di-Cangmon has prophesized your coming." Galen ignored her, his eyes began studying them more thoroughly. "You are not here for your mere support."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" said Takuya, standing upright again.  
  
Galen paused once more, glowing even more with delight and awe.  
  
"You are the Pure of Heart...the Digi-Destined... Your powers are unprecedented, your hearts of pure, your strength in battle surpasses many... You are the Legendary Warriors..." Galen smiled brightly.  
  
"There are only the two of us, though." Izumi frowned in realization.  
  
"We got separated from the rest." Takuya added.  
  
"Yes...and so the prophecy says." Galen promptly replied. "The promised ones come to liberate our kind in... only.... one pair...no more, no less." .......  
  
***  
  
"You mean to say that...it would be just the two of us...fighting for you." Izumi found herself feeling unconvinced by this. "That can't be right, we fight united with our friends...any other way would fail to be suicide."  
  
"It is what our ancestors believe to be your destiny." said Galen, composedly. "Do you know your destiny?"  
  
"Yes." Izumi replied and unflinchingly stared him in the eyes. "I--We- -both know our purpose here. Though, we were never told of this one."  
  
"Then...you do not want to help." Galen lowered his head sadly, he was left wringing his paws nervously.  
  
"That's not what she means, Galen." Takuya stepped forwards, past Izumi. "She only means we don't understand--or know--of this prophecy. We were only aware of Ophanimon's mission and guidance to our destiny already told."  
  
"That's right, I'm sorry Galen." Izumi quickly followed after Takuya. "I only meant to be confused in questioning your tribe's prophecy."  
  
"It's quite alright." Galen lifted his head once more. "I didn't expect to find eager and willing warriors to surrender or even risk their lives for us, so quickly too."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we're not willing...because... we are." replied Takuya, his glance shot towards Izumi in mutual agreement.  
  
"And so we start a new journey, do we?" Izumi fully turned to Takuya, posing her question.  
  
"It's just another obstacle we need to clear before rescuing Tomoki, that's all. And if we succeed, we may be able to save a few more lives along the way." Takuya turned to her, too, his eyes shone a sudden determined glint.  
  
Takuya strode towards the stone pagoda temple to retrieve both Izumi and his' D-scanners. They would not budge from the stone temple. "What the-- ?"  
  
"I'm afraid there is another side of the prophecy that I still have not mentioned." Galen sighed, sounding almost regretful. "To fight the battle against Hisamemon and her minions you must find your new strengths within another part of this netherworld. When you have finally fulfilled the prophecy you will then be restored back with your original devices."  
  
"This is going to be ree--ally interesting." Takuya heaved a wearisome sigh and cast a uneasy glance towards Izumi.  
  
"So, you will help us then?" Galen cried out hastily after hearing this. "We are already within your debt, children!"  
  
"No debt needed." Takuya waved off casually. Though at that precise moment his stomach gave a distinct grumble. His face reddened. "On second thought, maybe you can treat us to lunch?"  
  
Izumi irritably rolled her eyes, "You're hungry already?"  
  
"No, bother. Come, I'm right about craving for some food as well." said Galen as he escorted them out of the chamber and back to their cavern room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya, Izumi and Galen sat down to their midday meal. There, where they sat at a small, crude rendition of a wooden table in a high-rise pantry of the tribe's caverns, they were lively conversing. The pantry area protruded upwards from the below caverns to create a loft-like appearance above the trees in a nearby valley, its height was mostly defined by the mountain the lofty pantry was situated within. A splendour from all sides and angles of the pantry could be seen from the stone-carved window opening in front of them. To their left was the towering sight of a waterfall glistening as the sun's rays reflected off its plunging waters. To the middle was the boundless scenery of a valley full of lush translucent- leafed trees and luridly coloured blossoms--the blossoms were colossal in height compared to its neighbouring trees. To their right was the foreboding forest they had just recently escaped danger from.  
  
"The food is wonderful, Galen." said Izumi, her face lit up as more Mahonmon came with another assortment of food trays.  
  
"You are most welcome, child." Galen chortled in reply.  
  
"Cheif Mahonmon, Sire." a tiny laurel-decorated head had suddenly appeared at the side of the pantry's doorway. "You are urgently needed below ground...Akio has news from the above land."  
  
"Very well then." Galen coolly answered, he turned to Takuya and Izumi. "This will only take a few moments. I will briefly return. Enjoy your meal."  
  
As the last hem of Galen's cloak swiftly disappeared from the exiting doorway, Takuya exchanged a curious glance towards Izumi. "What was that all about?"  
  
Izumi shrugged her shoulders. Takuya, after a few minutes of curiosity, shrugged it off, too.  
  
"Takuya?" Izumi lowered her chopsticks to face him.  
  
"Yeah," Takuya leveled his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"I was just thinking of Tomoki, again." she said placidly.  
  
Takuya stayed silent for a moment, thinking longingly of his dream earlier that morning.  
  
"I--I just wondered if he's still alright...If we did the right thing in delaying his rescue, again." said Izumi, her eyes averted from Takuya's. "It's just that he's so young and--and--"  
  
"Strong." Takuya gently interrupted her. "He's been through a lot...helping us fight...fighting on his own..."  
  
"It's just that Lucemon could be torturing him...and we can't even help--" said Izumi cut him off.  
  
"He's been through so many tests with us, Izumi." it was Takuya's turn to cut her off. "He had so many fears when he entered the Digital World...and yet he stayed by our side to battle...even risking his own life for his friends. Even when he was possessed--you remember, right?"  
  
Izumi nodded.  
  
"Well, he fought the urge to give into the dark...he could have really hurt us...we could have hurt him...but he came through, didn't he?" Takuya said. "He's a lot more stronger and grown up than you think, Izumi."  
  
Izumi nodded silently, again.  
  
"I just know he'll survive..." said Takuya, gazing into the scenery beyond. "I know it..."  
  
"You really think the best of everyone, don't you?" said Izumi, causing Takuya's thoughts to stir.  
  
"I do." replied Takuya earnestly. "Like I know we'll all make it through...even if we do seem really lost right now."  
  
Izumi bowed her head dejectedly. Takuya felt rather than saw her eyes water.  
  
"I know it's hard just guessing whether he's alright or not." replied Takuya. "But you've got to have faith in Tomoki's strength, Izumi. I do... in yours, too..."  
  
Izumi's face ascended, her startling emerald eyes put on a fierce battle with the tears.  
  
"Listen, I know its hard...with the luck we've been having since Lucemon escaped and all. But...I still believe we can make it. I know--you--can."  
  
'Takuya..." Izumi breathed, the tears had surrendered from falling. "I'm trying...it's hard...but I'm trying."  
  
"I know you're stronger than this." Takuya convicted genuinely.  
  
A long pause had followed afterwards, Izumi's free hand had slowly reached over to Takuya's, their faces alike; both looking brightly red. Takuya soundlessly opened his mouth, his stomach gave a few odd flips and he dearly wished that this strange feeling would stop making him act so stupidly mute. He kept avidly watching her eyes as if battling to win a staring contest and eventually another odd flip in his stomach was evidently caused by Izumi's widening smile. Takuya, aside from hearing the frantic beat of his heart and feeling the nervous beads of sweat that had suddenly trickled at the side of his face, couldn't help but feel touched by the warm smile she gave him. The smile that radiated of warmth and made her eyes dance. The smile that, he regretfully had soon been aware of, became even less seldom than before. And as if Takuya had felt a sudden inclination to confess something, he opened his mouth again. Nothing was said.  
  
"Let's...erm...stop acting so glum all the time...I'm real tired of crying." a flustered Izumi said, her face looking rather red again from embarrassment.  
  
In time, through yet another eventual awkward silence, Takuya began to rethink his last thought of confession.  
  
"Yeah," Takuya replied, "That's good." The sides of his face felt rather damp from nervous sweat.  
  
What's more, they still held each other hands. Izumi stared at this and felt another blush creeping up her neck. She turned the other way and they soon, both, abruptly let go.  
  
Then as she turned to face him again, her eyes began to brighten as she suddenly came into realization. "I've got something for you."  
  
Izumi went to the back of the pantry. As she approached him once more, her hands to her back, her face broke out into another heart warming smile.  
  
Izumi's hands revealed two items in which Takuya had graciously took from her.  
  
"How did you--" Takuya started.  
  
"Chiara is wonderful at mending broken things. Before we left I quickly gave them to her to find a way to stitch, knit, tape, glue...whatever it took to restore them." Izumi explained, looking extremely proud of herself.  
  
"They look newer than I last had them!" Takuya exclaimed. "Thanks, Izumi."  
  
Izumi beamed.  
  
Taking his hat placing it backwards and fastening the goggles on top of his backwards cap, Takuya quickly stared out at the outdoors' scenery where something eerily strange materialized out of nowhere.  
  
"Izumi!" Takuya nudged her arm and pointed towards a dark patch in the valley bellow. "What's that!?"  
  
Deep within the fairly wooded area of the valley, Takuya motioned his finger towards a large beast-like figure. It sprinted in a fast and unnatural way, as if it could fly rather than run.  
  
Seconds later Galen came looking horror-stricken and frightfully aghast. "Kukuthmon is attacking our caverns...you must flee from here!"  
  
"What!" Izumi cried. "Where are all the Mahonmon! Are any of them hurt?"  
  
"No. We are all taking refuge in Di-Cangmon's Chamber keep. You must leave this place, we will all be found out. And if we are found by Kukuthmon you will be found out as well. If you leave now you'll at least be out of sight." Galen said all of this in panicked rush.  
  
"No!" Izumi cried, again. "We can't just leave you here!"  
  
"You must!" Galen was near screaming. "You must not be found, Kukuthmon will surely kill you if you do not leave now!"  
  
"Izumi, come on!" Takuya finally spoke. "They'll be safe in the inside that chamber. We'll be back to save them. Galen's right, if we're found we won't be able to fight without our D-Scanners... we have to find another hideout."  
  
"But--" Izumi looked frantically to Takuya then back to Galen. "Galen, what if we're too late in helping you...what if Kukuthmon finds you first!"  
  
"NOW!" Galen thundered, his paws raised towards them. Each paw emitting a blinding light that soon swallowed both Takuya and Izumi.  
  
Both felt a consuming, exhilarating sensation washing over their bodies; twisting, whirling and elevating farther upwards into, what seemed to be a portal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: YAY! Finished this chapter without making it into a novel itself...though it is kinda short...ah well I'll compensate for it NEXT Chapter ^_^! OooooooOOOooooOOO......where are Izumi and Takuya going to end up??? Keep reading to find out!! ^-^ R&R! PLEASE! 


	6. Seek With Your Soul, See With Your Heart

A/N: Thanx again for the reviews...Sorry for the delay...I'm quite busy this summer...Though, I will remain quite faithful to this story, keep reading please ^_^! TAKUMI ROX! R&R! Please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seek with your soul...See with your heart..."  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
This Chapter is Dedicated to my Chibi Onii-san "Lil' O"....You're such a Shinya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Encounter with Deception, Kukuthmon's Ruse -Chapter 4- [Part 2]  
  
"Takuya!" she yelled out. "Takuya!"  
  
It had been several minutes later--after consistently calling out his name in frantic search-- that Izumi had finally felt far from his presence as possible. She let out a heavy sigh as she sat down to an old tree stump nearby. Her eyes fell downcast to the glimmering brook that streamed out to a larger crystalline pond of water. She knew this place, immediately, to be the valley they were previously admiring from the Mahonmon's loft-like pantry. The familiar lush trees seemed to look as though they were ever- growing towards the sky, the same towering flourish of blossoms rivaling in size to the trees alongside them, and in the back was the similar distant, almost drowned out sound of a waterfall--these surroundings were not indifferent to her. Disdain and many confusions had, once again, dawned upon her mind. These familiar pains lingered for a moment and then heightened to her usual fear.  
  
"Takuya..." she breathed, her hand nervously covered her mouth.  
  
What had happened during their portal traveling? What if Takuya hadn't made it through? Was he in danger? And what relentless force had, yet again, separated him--this time physically rather than from his unconsciousness--from her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Izumi!" Takuya cried out as he hastily paced back and forth through a brush of trees and shrubs. "Izumi! Where are you? Can you hear me?"  
  
It was no use, not even a single reply to his shouts could be heard. Takuya let out a furious groan, the very livid thought of Izumi being lost or within any imminent danger was strong enough to stir an unpleasant desire to kick something.  
  
"Izumi," Takuya whispered. "please be okay."  
  
"...Takuya..." a ringing echo had suddenly surfaced within his mind. "Takuya..."  
  
Takuya whirled around, thinking the voice came from behind. His eyes darted towards each dark corner of his surroundings.  
  
"Who's there?" Takuya yelled out, sounding almost indignant.  
  
Takuya's mind, still absorbed to many of the thoughts of Izumi's whereabouts, finally came to realization of the voice's identity.  
  
"Galen?" Takuya thought aloud.  
  
"Yes." answered Galen, in his usual tranquil tone. "Are you well?"  
  
"Yes...No." Takuya replied truthfully, vigorously rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's Izumi, I can't find her. I think we got separated when you brought us out of your Caverns. Do you know where she is? Is she okay? Is she in danger? Is she--"  
  
"I must be perfectly honest with you Takuya, I haven't the slightest amount of knowledge of Izumi's well-being. Whatever dark force that led you two apart must have known what I was doing to get you out earlier." Galen explained, his voice sounding strangely more calm and peaceful. "But do not lose hope of her, Takuya."  
  
"I haven't--I never--I won't. Not as long as I can help it. Not when I know she'll find her way from whatever mess she's in." Takuya inwardly barred his teeth, the fists on either side of him tightened.  
  
Takuya felt a pleasant tingling sensation inside his mind. It flowed within and spread throughout. It was if someone else's soothing thoughts had been flooding with his own. Someone else's feelings? This must have been the power of the Agate Amulet that Galen had spoken of. The bond that connected both him and Galen with their most deepest musings. It was telepathy.  
  
"Truly, you are one of the great Legendary Warriors." Galen proudly praised. "You will find her in time, young one."  
  
Takuya nodded silently. Though there was something along with the thoughts of Galen mingling within his own and the solid confidence in Izumi's independent strength that had stirred another unpleasant emotion.  
  
Fear.  
  
Takuya couldn't help but think of all the possible ways Izumi could come in close contact with danger. He didn't let it show as he had put on a strong face to hide this weakness.  
  
"Galen?" said Takuya, reluctantly pushing aside his worries for Izumi. "Is everyone safe there? Did everyone make it alright inside the Chamber."  
  
"Ah, yes." Galen answered, Takuya felt Galen's thoughts relax in relief. "Everyone has safely made it inside. But we fear that Kukuthmon is still lying in wait within our caverns...waiting until we finally come out."  
  
"Stay put." Takuya replied firmly. "I know Izumi's out here, and when I find her the first thing we're going to do is help you out."  
  
Takuya felt a slight twinge of happiness flowing across his mind...  
  
Galen trusted his word.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"HELP!" a startling number of voices echoed eerily into Izumi's ears. "HELP! PLEASE HELP!"  
  
The voice, so strong and oddly clear--as if it were nearby-- caused Izumi to jump. She stood at her guard as quickly as she could. The shrill yelps and shouts could be heard throughout the valley. Izumi, instinctively, ran to a high-rise stone boulder. As she heard the screams becoming louder she hurried herself up atop the boulder to see above the below scenery. Her gaze fell to the Mahonmon Caverns, there was a sudden blaze of light that had erupted at the peaks of the outer caves. It was fire. Another more familiar shout had caused her to painfully tremble, her insides had frozen over.  
  
"IZUMI!" It was Takuya, sounding strangely more fearful than usual. "HELP!"  
  
His shouts became more hoarse and pleading.  
  
"TAKUYA!" Izumi cried out, she came clumsily down the boulder as she headed in the direction of the Mahonmon Caverns.  
  
Izumi began to run faster and faster. Her heart began thumping louder than ever. The pleading shouts seared and began stinging in her ears. She knew the pleas for help from the voices sounded strangely close by--too close, in truth--but the fact that someone had been in trouble, troubled her. And Takuya...Takuya I'm coming, she thought resolutely. She finally reached the Caverns--opening the secret entrance from the stone wall--and slowly descended inside the darkness of the caves, still following the cries for help. Just then, a sudden chill had past her by. She shivered unpleasantly, the hairs on the back of her neck abruptly felt as though they were standing on end. She stood frozen for a moment, wondering what that sudden force was. She leapt from the darkness to the area which produced the most strongest source of light--the only area which was clearly lit, anyway.  
  
"W-Who's t-there?" Izumi shuddered as another icy chill past by. "Takuya? Is that you?"  
  
A shadowed figure strode closer to the light where Izumi shakily stood. From the instant sight of the person Izumi felt her breathing relax and her heart lift.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi took no notice to his odd, blank expression as she tightly wound her arms around him in a dangerously tight, air-gasping embrace. "You're okay. Oh, thank goodness you're okay!"  
  
Izumi stood there still grasping onto him, she frowned slightly as she tilted her head to his face. Takuya said nothing, and reacted in neither friendly relief or in his usual warm, ever permanent energy. Izumi's arms had parted from him, her expression rather hurt by this.  
  
"T-Takuya?" said Izumi. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
She stood but mere spaces away from him, her face still wore the same sudden hurtful frown. Why hadn't he been so concerned about her well-being as she was for his own?  
  
"I'm fine." Takuya replied, Izumi flinched to hear him answer her so coldly. "I was found by Kukuthmon, but I escaped."  
  
Izumi's eyes were wide and she persisted in questioning him. "Oh! Where is she now--are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I don't know--and I've already told you, I'm fine!" Takuya glowered at her.  
  
"Oh." Izumi shyly replied.  
  
He's never acted this irritable towards me before...what's wrong with him, Izumi thought painfully.  
  
"We need to save Galen and the other Mahonmon, now come on." he turned his back to her as he began to follow the path into a stone-laden tunnel.  
  
Izumi knew this pathway led to Di-Cangmon's Chamber.  
  
The silence had tortured Izumi so. She, many times, during their walk together felt she would press more on the subject of Kukuthmon but the flash of Takuya's glaring eyes had made her fearful. Realizing this, she walked a good distance behind him. They had finally reached the Chamber door, Takuya's hands began smoothing over the engraved dragon and its jewels. Izumi stood tip-toed and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"How do you open this?" Takuya snapped as he turned to face her.  
  
"You don't remember?" Izumi asked, eyeing him incredulously.  
  
"Come here and help me!" Takuya impatiently called to her.  
  
Izumi reluctantly stood at his side. She winced at the sight of his glaring gaze, once more.  
  
"Well?" Takuya's frown only deepened with her hesitation.  
  
"Takuya!" said Izumi, finally coming to her senses and felt defiant against him. "I don't know what your problem is, but...b-but you can't just put all this anger, you have, on me! What's wrong with you!"  
  
Izumi's arms were crossed to her chest. Her face was fuming with rage, it was certain it had turned red, as well. And as if her words had suddenly and painfully reached his ears, Takuya jerked his head upright and rigid. His hands clasping the sides of his head as if he were in pain.  
  
"Takuya?" said Izumi, nervously jumping to his side.  
  
"No. Go to the Chamber door and open it. I will be back--I--I'll be back soon...I have to--just go and do as I say!" Takuya finished his sentence in an odd stammer, leaving her alone at the Chamber's entrance.  
  
Izumi stared after him, her brows furrowed in confusion. She then turned to the Chamber door. Her eyes shifted suspiciously to where Takuya had hastily vanished and then to the doorway. As she came closely to the Chamber door she opened her mouth as if she were to mutter the password. But she hesitated. Instead she pressed her ear to the door, as though to hear the cries of help from before.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She strained her ears even more so and yet nothing was to be heard. As soft clutter of murmurs or footsteps but no pleas or shouts were evident at all. She pulled away feeling more confused by this by the second. Just then, a warm more welcoming feel of gusty wind had surrounded her. The Di- Cangmon Chamber door began gleaming. The dragon that stood, once stationary, began to move in a ghostly and mist-like way from its engraved counterpart. Its ruby eyes bored and stared directly into Izumi's. Izumi felt her feet become immobile and rooted to the spot.  
  
"W-What's going on?" Izumi stuttered. "D-Di-Cangmon...is that you?  
  
The ghostly dragon shook its head. "No." Its voice hissing like a snake.  
  
"T-Then who are y-you?" Izumi gulped hard and continued to speak.  
  
"I...am...Di-Cangmon's Dragon..." said the translucent, pearly-white spirit in a hissing, ominous voice. "My...name...is...Ryujinmon...I am the spirit of Di-Cangmon's Dragon...the spirit of my original form..."  
  
"W-What--er--did you want with me." Izumi asked with a timid voice.  
  
"I am here to guide your mind, Legendary One." said the Dragon. "Though, I am only here for but a few more moments...to give vital advice."  
  
"I'm listening." Izumi replied in earnest patience.  
  
"However, I shall speak as the prophecy has instructed...to give you a clue to see into the deception...to capture it...to distinguish it...to attain the truth from it...." the hissing paused, and then continued...  
  
..."Seek with your soul...See with your heart..."...  
  
Izumi knew that this piece of advice was far too mysterious to be any good to her, but she insisted in straining her train of thought to decipher it.  
  
"W-What...what does this mean!" she finally asked in frustration.  
  
"You may ask of the other Legendary Warrior...the one of possesses the ancient fire spirit, he may know more than you had been led into believing. Much more." the dragon's eyes gleamed its ruby jewels brightly at her. "Ask and you will receive the answer. Concentrate with you soul...and your heart will show you all that resides in that person's very being. Then, and only then will you ever find the bond that connects you both...one which will show you the truth which you seek."  
  
"But--" Izumi began still more confused, though the Dragon already had begun evaporating into the engravings behind him.  
  
"Seek with your soul...See with your heart..." the Dragon's final words were uttered as its misty body absorbed back into the Chamber door's engravings. "Your strength will grow into the power that has been prophesized...then I will appear once more..."  
  
Izumi stood in front of the Chamber door, her eyes engrossed with the dragon's engraved figure. The advice he had given her still ringing in her ears. She needed Takuya here to help her find out what the dragon advised them to do...find the deception and the present danger lurking around the caverns. She followed the darkened path that Takuya had suddenly fled to before. Minutes later, she found him speaking to some kind of sphere-like smoke. And inside the billowing clouds of smoke was a shadowed face that Izumi could not recognize because, at the moment, it had been shrouded in darkness. She hung back a while to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
"Do you know where the other child is?" snarled a man's voice from inside the sphere.  
  
"No. But, the one I lured back here is now unlocking the Chamber of Di-Cangmon." Takuya spoke confidently. "I know that the devices Mistress Hisamemon saw in the Naraka Orb are inside that Chamber."  
  
"So it seems...and once you enter make sure that Galen and the other Mahonmon are ransacked from their data. Hisamemon will be needing her strength." the man cackled as he spoke.  
  
Izumi gasped; she couldn't help it. Who was this person that had seemed to be much like to the appearance of Takuya? And what had he been doing talking in conspiracy with a stranger?  
  
"Nagamon, Do you know who these children are?" Takuya asked curiously. "Humans have never been seen in these parts of Naraka ever before."  
  
"I have seen them enter through the Yomi land of this netherworld...they seem to have been transported here from the outer Digital World. Keep a close eye out to these strangers and do not underestimate their power. I have seen them defeat one of your strongest Data Ravens, Kukuthmon. It seems they possess the power to transform into Digimon themselves....and they are nevertheless still a threat if they are in league with Galen." the being lowered his voice so only a few words could be heard by Izumi.  
  
"I will not fail, Nagamon." Takuya bowed to the being inside.  
  
"For your sake I hope you will not...Mistress Hisamemon grows impatient with you..." the man voice snarled back at him.  
  
Izumi shifted closer inside the cavern room that they were in to hear their hissing murmurs and whispers. This had been a mistake. Izumi had stumbled upon a few loose rocks nearby, causing a distinct noise that echoed throughout the room. Takuya whirled around, the orb of smoke disappeared along with the mysterious being inside it. He advanced on her and shot his hands to her arms.  
  
"What--are--you--doing--here?" Takuya asked furiously.  
  
"I--I--" Izumi struggled within his grip.  
  
"Answer me!" Takuya shouted even louder.  
  
"Stop it!" Izumi finally pulled away from his hands, her face soaked in tears.  
  
"What did you hear?" he coldly shouted to her.  
  
"Enough." Izumi simply replied. "Who was--"  
  
"It doesn't matter--did you open the Chamber?" he quickly interjected.  
  
"No." Izumi cried.  
  
"What?" he spat angrily.  
  
Izumi slowly came closer to him, her whole body feeling quite numb with fear. The Dragon's words kept ringing into her memory..."Seek with your soul... see with your heart..." Takuya merely stood his ground, his face still glaring revoltingly at her.  
  
"H-How could you talk to me like this...I've never heard you speak so cruelly towards me...Y-You can't be Takuya." said Izumi, warily. "Y-You can't..."  
  
"How are you so sure of yourself." Takuya sneered. "What if I have been holding back my true thoughts and actions all this time?"  
  
"That can't be...I know the real Takuya...and--and--" Izumi stammered. "And you can't be him."  
  
..."Seek with you soul.. see with your heart..."...it kept nagging at the back her mind.  
  
"T-The real Takuya...H-He cares for me!" Izumi forcefully yelled out.  
  
"Do I now?" Takuya simpered, he grinned at her amusingly.  
  
"Please say you aren't the real Takuya--look at me and say it!" Izumi shouted, her hands clasped to his shoulders. "Please say it isn't true!"  
  
"But it is." Takuya grinned once more.  
  
..."Seek with your soul...See with your heart..."...It frustrated Izumi to the point of a down pour of more tears. But somewhere within all the confusion and lost it finally clicked. It finally made sense; she felt it sink in from all her anguish. As she concentrated her stare into his eyes she saw nothing. Not his warm, deep brown eyes, not the flash or glint of determination, and not the pleasant feel of his usual smile. She saw through it all and yelped at the sight of what the true image of the person- -rather creature--looked like. It was grotesque. Its face, masked in scales and striking blue skin. Its eyes, were two small slits, bulging and blood red. Its mouth, smiling and showed two sets of razor sharp, pincer like fangs for teeth. To its forehead, a few spiked horns and atop its head were two eels writhing like snakes on either side. Izumi was rendered speechless for several minutes before Takuya began speaking again.  
  
"What is it, Izumi." Takuya's voice had transformed into a woman's hissing whispers. "Don't you still think I care for you?"  
  
"NOOO!" Izumi pulled away from the creatures reach. "Stay away!"  
  
Izumi ran as fast as her feet could nervously take her. Behind her she could hear the evil cackle of the monster. "Fool child, you cannot run from Kukuthmon...your human body is weakened before my presence!"  
  
She had been running for hours--it felt like it, at least. She ran to farthest end of the Mahonmon Caverns entrance. As she glanced to her back, she saw nothing but the disheartening, cold darkness. Fortunately, there was no sign of Kukuthmon. She quickly made up her mind to escape from this place. But what about the Mahonmon, she debated with herself for a few minutes. She paced within a lit area fighting within her own mind to stay or to go. From the silence there came a move too quick to avoid or to yelp for help, Izumi was thrown out of the light and into the dark. She struggled to let out a yell but the stranger's hand had covered Izumi's mouth to muffle her cries. At that precise moment, the enormous monster that was Kukuthmon emerged into the light. Kukuthmon's glaring red eyes surveyed the surroundings and once she had stayed long enough and heard nothing she grew impatient and moved on. Izumi was then gently brought back to her feet and into the light. She winced at the sight. It was Takuya. It was as if she was waiting for him to transform into Kukuthmon.  
  
"Izumi, it's me." Takuya quickly said as he noticed her apprehension. "I promise."  
  
"I--I--" she stammered and concentrated her eyes once more to look into his.  
  
For a time that lingered on for so long, Izumi's eyes seemed to become all aglow. Her breathing paced back into a slow and more relaxed feel. Takuya stared back at her a little mystified from her silence.  
  
"Izumi, did she hurt you? Galen told me he heard screaming by the Chamber door. Are you okay? Izumi--?" said Takuya, his eyes worriedly scanned over her as he shook her lightly by the shoulders. "What's wrong? What did she do to you--"  
  
"I just--It's really you, isn't it?" she finally spoke, her voice somewhat quavering. "Your aura...I see it...I really do."  
  
Takuya remained silent. He had no idea what she had been talking about. But to see her safe gave him some relief in all his bewilderment. By the next second however, he felt far from bewildered as an escalating sense of embarrassment began to creep a blush up his neck--her face was drawing nearer to his. "Izumi...?"  
  
"I used Ryujinmon's advice and he was right... I did see the truth in the deception. I knew I was right...I can see your aura, Takuya. ...And the other Takuya didn't--he said he didn't--but I knew you did... "she began to whisper. "... I know you care for me..."  
  
Takuya felt his body stiffen, his heart hammer dangerously against his ribcage and sweat carelessly beading down the sides of his face. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling he felt around her but it was twice as strong now that she began swooping her face towards him. The simple nearness of her almost frightened him, the space between them had rapidly diminished and Takuya felt a very tight knot in that back of his throat. The closeness was so slight that he could feel her golden locks brushing softly over his cheeks...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OMG!! SOOO SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SOOO LONG!!!!!! I PROMISE NEVER TO WRITE SOOO MUCH NEXT TIME!!!!! ^_^; ...hope you'll still be here to R&R! Remember, Takumi RULES!!!!!  
  
P.S. I made a few adjustments... ^.^ 


	7. Spirit Samurai Evolution

A/N: Thanx again for the reviews... OOoooOOOoooOO more Takumi!...I'm getting addicted to writing their moments...but don't worry the plot will stay ever prominent in my writing... I promise I'll keep the Takumi moments as precious as the storyline! ^_^ R&R!! please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
Note to Concrete Angel/or AlannaBanana (^_^; i dunno wat to call you, sorry): THANKS SOO MUCH!! Thanx for your wonderful review! It's reviewers like you that really get me inspired to write! ^_^ I'm so genki (cheery, happy) when I read your (and others) reviews!! I don't know if I'm the best out here....cuz I'm not...but you people sure make me feel that way!!! ^_^.... *clears throat*....ok it's getting too mushy....Ahem, Anyways...thank you I'll take your compliments as constructive critism from now on. -__- ; Who am I kidding? AHHH!!! THANX!!!! LOL!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
Ode to Erica..."I like it, is all!"..."You can take that TWO WAYS!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spirit-Samurai Evolution -Chapter 5-  
  
"You--You kissed me." said Takuya, looking a bit disbelieving.  
  
Izumi nodded, suppressing a faint giggle. It seemed he had not taken in the incident as clearly as she had. Takuya knew his face had turned quite scarlet from this, it surely felt this way.  
  
"And you didn't even call me crazy for doing so either." Izumi said looking relieved.  
  
"I--er--uh--I--" Takuya spluttered nervously.  
  
"I little confused, yes. But no, not completely revolted by a 'mature' girl- -who is supposedly crazy--kissing you." Izumi smirked at Takuya's blanched expression; she had awakened something quite vague in his memory.  
  
Takuya's mind, instantly responding to her remark, had traced back to their early days in the Digital World. They had been spared their lives from falling into a deep hole, once before. Takuya hazily remembered how it happened but he clearly remembered the results of being too close to her.  
  
Leaving off from where they fell, Takuya recalled...  
  
Izumi was clinging off of him and rambling on about how thankful she was for her dear life being saved. It had been an awkward moment afterwards and Takuya had ended up being thrown to the ground with a number of bruised areas on his face. They had exchanged a few snide remarks; Takuya calling her an insignificant girl who was crazy, and Izumi releasing a slew of comebacks to his immaturity as a little boy. From this memory alone Takuya stayed timidly silent.  
  
Izumi continued to smile as she shook her head. "For someone whose awfully hot-headed and quick to come up with a good number of insanity claims on me...you seem to have gotten easily caught off guard by this happening."  
  
"You're...You're not crazy." Takuya meekly smiled at her.  
  
"I'm glad." said Izumi, she beamed.  
  
Takuya let his gaze fall to the ground, then slowly ascend to her's once more. Izumi felt her stomach fluttering relentlessly.  
  
"How...disgustingly...touching..." a hissing boom of a voice surrounded them.  
  
"K-Kukuthmon!" Izumi gasped and swiftly took hold of Takuya hand. "We have to run!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied Takuya, his heart gave a frightful jolt as a set of bulging, snake-like eyes appeared in the dark in front of them.  
  
They were too late, Kukuthmon had clamped her large, scaly claws around their waists. They struggled and fought to slip out of her grasp but it was useless, Kukuthmon's grip only sunk deeper. Izumi whimpered. Kukuthmon leered at both of her captures.  
  
"So you thought I wouldn't find you, did you?" Kukuthmon hissed viciously, intently glaring her daunting eyes at them.  
  
Izumi made another painful noise. Kukuthmon's advanced menacingly towards her. Izumi winced and quickly shifted her direction of sight elsewhere. Kukuthmon heaved an unpleasant cackle, Izumi shuddered to the feel of a sudden chill rise from her spine.  
  
"STOP IT!" Takuya roared indignantly at Kukuthmon. "What do you want from us?"  
  
"I seek nothing from you petty humans." Kukuthmon jerked her head towards Takuya.  
  
"This one," Kukuthmon hissed and directed her attention to Izumi again. "was supposed to open the Chamber to the Mahonmon...but did not....so now the whole purpose of your living is quite a dispensable one. You are merely an interference that I have been sent to...shall I say...receive 'extra' data from..."  
  
Kukuthmon's mouth had slowly twisted into a wide, malicious smile. "Hisamemon will be needing all the data she can get, you know....and Lord Lucemon will be quite pleased with all the data we have collected for him, as well."  
  
"NO!" Takuya shouted, a searing flush of blood had begun rising to his head.  
  
"And when I'm done with you two... your little Mahonmon friends will be next." Kukuthmon sneered and continued to speak as though she had never heard Takuya's objection. "I need not of a trivial password to open the Chamber door...I will open it by force!"  
  
"No. Not the Mahonmon, please!" Izumi gasped, her eyes wide and looking glazed over.  
  
"You have no say in the matter, nor do you have any say with you own lives!" Kukuthmon's head shook with more derisive laughter, the eel's that protruded from her head writhed in amusement as well.  
  
Takuya and Izumi exchanged fearful glances. Izumi quickly mouthed a silent question: 'What do we do?' Takuya just stared back at her, his mind had come across blank ideas.  
  
"Time has run out, children." Kukuthmon's claws began to crush deeper into their bodies.  
  
Izumi let out an agonizing cry.  
  
"Izumi!" Takuya wriggled is hand out of Kukuthmon's gripping claw to reach her.  
  
Then, as if reacting to all the pain and torment Takuya felt, the Agate Amulet he wore began humming a high-pitched screech. Kukuthmon staggered to the side, dropping both Takuya and Izumi to the ground, her claws scrambling to cover her hearing.  
  
"AAAARRRRRGGHHHH! WHAT THE DEVIL--?" cried Kukuthmon, helplessly sprawled to the darkened ground.  
  
Takuya stood sorely up, the Amulet still humming even more loudly and yet it did not effect neither Takuya nor Izumi. There came a transcendent flush of energy to both of their bodies--a strong surge of power. They stood adjacent to one another for what seemed like an eternity until the backdrop of the cavern disappeared to reveal a completely white surrounding. Takuya's Amulet shot up and hovered between him and Izumi. The Amulet had then shattered into two separate stones, each deeply coloured in a raven- black and each floated to either Takuya or Izumi. A gathering Digicode inside the stones encircled both of them and soon their eyes met and nodded in sudden understanding.  
  
"Spirit-Samurai Evolution!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Nuskumon!" cried Takuya.  
  
"Yonhamon!" shouted Izumi.  
  
Glimmering in the darkness and standing defiantly over Kukuthmon were two well-armoured Samurai knights. They were, of course, both Takuya and Izumi. Takuya's form was of a knight clad in blazingly scarlet armour, his left hand held a shield bearing the emblem of an engraved dragon and to his right hand was a fiery blade. Izumi stood--as well as a knight--beside him, her armour stunningly white, her shield emblazoned with an illustrious storm-bird and her right hand gripped a long, curved sword. Kukuthmon gaped at the two in front of her, her face contorted in fear.  
  
"D-Di-Cangmon's W-Warriors?...Nuskumon and Yonhamon?" Kukuthmon stammered, she still lay trembling to the ground. "B-But it isn't possible...That must mean...that you are the Promised Ones... Legendary Warriors--here--in Naraka?"  
  
"That's right and either you surrender or we'll have to take you down- -forcefully and if possible painfully." Nuskumon said under gritted teeth.  
  
"You must promise to never threaten or ever hurt the Mahonmon!" Yonhamon glared dangerously at Kukuthmon.  
  
Kukuthmon suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Mistress Hisamemon--has sent me--to stop your interference and--as I stand unwounded--I shall fight you-- in my Mistress' honour!"  
  
She swiftly got back to her feet in a readied stance. "Medusa's Strike!" Kukuthmon's eels had jerked upright and launched two massive orbs of green gunk at Nuskumon and Yonhamon. Yonhamon leaped into the air, her arm outstretched and deflected the attack with her sword. The poisonous ooze had been redirected to hit Kukuthmon's eyes. She shrieked in pain and staggered back to the ground.  
  
"You--You--" Kukuthmon fiercely wiped her eyes and squinted angrily at Yonhamon. "Medusa's Strike!"  
  
It was Nuskumon's turn to deflect the attack; his shield being the weapon of protection.  
  
"AAAARRGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kukuthmon shrilly yelled, she had been struck in the arm this time.  
  
Kukuthmon was persistent however, she lifted herself once more. Twenty of her gangly, spider-like legs eerily clicked as she circled both Nuskumon and Yonhamon. She made a swift move to Nuskumon, her arms wrapped around his neck in a headlock.  
  
"Hisamemon, will not tolerate your meddling plans!" she hissed into his ear.  
  
Nuskumon clenched his teeth and took hold of Kukuthmon's arms, thrusting her over his head and onto the ground. At this point, Kukuthmon panted in exhaustion and swayed her head as she lay sprawled to the ground. She lifted herself up yet again, this time lunging towards Yonhamon. Yonhamon used her shield to avert Kukuthmon's fists swinging incessantly towards her.  
  
"That's enough!" Nuskumon roared. "Zhu-Ron Blaze!"  
  
Nuskumon's fiery sword had released a smoldering flame--resembling a three-headed dragon--to Kukuthmon's back. Her body began to fade into a darkened black, the Digicode revolving around her shadowed form. Soon the only visible sign of her was a set of blood red eyes, still squinting at Nuskumon and Yonhamon. A last angst-ridden cry could be heard from Kukuthmon's fading silhouette, "You have yet to see the evil in Naraka....you two are doomed...Nagamon will avenge me!"  
  
She had vanished and the two samurai knights had restored back to Takuya and Izumi.  
  
"Nagamon?" Izumi panted, exasperated.  
  
"I remember...Galen told us....Nagamon...he's another follower of Hisamemon. He's was a servant just as Kukuthmon was." Takuya reflectively spoke.  
  
"Speaking of Galen...I hear him calling us." Izumi held the black stone in her hand.  
  
"Yeah...that's right...But--But how do you hear him, too? I thought I was the only one who could communicate like that with him." Takuya gaped at her.  
  
"I don't know." Izumi replied. "He's going to explain to us, come on."  
  
Izumi ran towards the path leading to Di-Cangmon's Chamber as Takuya followed her from behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmmmm........the plot thickens........I hope you liked this chapter! MORE TO COME!!!!! ^_^ Please R&R! TAKUMI ROX!!!!!!!!  
  
Note to Erica: Rocheleau Park!!!!  
  
Note to Anime Master ZERO: Hello again ^_^! Ummm...about the fractal code thing...is that the Japanese term....sorry again...I fixed it!!! ^_^ hope it's up to everyone's liking! 


	8. The Lodestones

A/N: Gomen (Sorry) it took so long....I was temporarily suffering from Massive Writer's Block.....Anyways, thank you again for your reviews! I can't get enough of your comments, you guys are sooooo sweet! It took all my will power to limit myself on how much Takuminess I could put in this chappie! This chapter will hopefully shed some new light on some of the confusions of the Lodestones (black stones; holding new powers for Takuya and Izumi).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
In Dedication to Christina..."MY TOM IS BETTER!"-Christina (Like my stories of dragons, floating bears and battles with unearthly creatures....this statement is FICTION!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Lodestones -Chapter 6-  
  
The soothing silence in the air finally settled in for the night. Each and every Mahonmon had slept exceptionally well that day, considering their previous ordeal with Kukuthmon. Though there were still ones awake, away from their cozy beds and away from their warm cavern rooms. They had stepped away from these tempting comforts and ventured into the breezy winds of the outdoor evening. They--Takuya, Izumi and Galen--stood quite still with one another gazing downward from the pantry balcony. Each one suspiciously spying the valley's darkened scenery. Kukuthmon's warning of Nagamon had made the night's cool, serene atmosphere seem severely tense. However, at the instance of an uneasy hesitation of conversation Galen's ever placid voice had cut through the tangible silence.  
  
"Nuskumon, the Digimon captured within the Samurai Warrior beset with the spirit of fire...Takuya, you possess the Lodestone that these powers are bestowed within." said Galen, his large, iridescent eyes peered wide- eyed with wonder at him.  
  
Takuya let these new revelations sink in as he focused his sight to the deep, compelling colour of the Lodestone he held; it was an alluring black and seemed to hold much more mystery than his inner strength of Nuskumon. Izumi had been doing quite the same silent pondering.  
  
Galen, without taking his gaze away from avidly watching the full moon's enchanting glow, spoke once again with his somber tone. "Yonhamon, the Digimon captured within the Samurai Warrior that tames the Western Gales...Izumi, your Lodestone endows you with the powers of the fierce winds."  
  
Galen slowly and finally turned to Izumi, his eyes larger than before and filled with the same glint of wonderment. "The Agate Amulet has been activated by your bond with one another. The Amulet must have sensed your strengths...strengthening...and the unspoken promise you made to assure your safety for one another."  
  
Izumi, still intently listening, found herself being flustered with many questions. In her hand was her own Lodestone, just as deeply black as Takuya's own and even more so as compelling to gaze upon. The two children remained silent while occasionally lifting their eyes only to study the starry sky above them.  
  
"The Agate Amulet was strong as one jewel, though, the Lodestone separation made its powers in yourselves and your capability with telepathy... stronger." said Galen, sounding as if he had memorized this eloquent speech.  
  
"But--how--" said Izumi, finally averting her watchful trance from her Lodestone.  
  
"The prophecy speaks of the Legendary Warriors connecting with three special bonds. The trust, the friendship and the love..." Galen explained slowly.  
  
Takuya stifled a rather noisy choking sound; he reacted in alarm by hearing Galen's last words. A mounting heat had begun to burn his cheeks. Izumi caught his eye but quickly looked away, she too had felt startled by Galen's statement.  
  
"With these three bonds...you two are inseparable with power." Galen continued, ignoring Takuya's abrupt choking sounds. "This is how you summoned your new strengths."  
  
"And...what about Nagamon?" asked Izumi, the redness in her face subsiding. "Kukuthmon said he would be after us, too."  
  
"Nagamon. Kukuthmon's partner. They were both loyal followers of Hisamemon. He is a vicious Digimon--" Galen began.  
  
"And probably just as ugly." Takuya snorted. "They're all the same."  
  
"Right." Galen smothered his chortle with a more stern tone. "But nevertheless a dangerous Digimon--even more so than Kukuthmon. Nagamon is a deadly serpent Digimon that also collects data for Hisamemon."  
  
"So basically, Nagamon isn't going to be any easier to defeat." Izumi said, her eyes wistfully roaming among the stars above.  
  
"No one every said any of this would be easy." replied Takuya, sighing. "Galen, where is Nagamon now."  
  
"He resides within the Ruins of the Fijian Tribes....southward of our Caverns to the Isle of Mae," Galen started, his voice grew softer as he then began to reminisce. "years ago it was a wonderful tribe that lived in peace with our kind..."  
  
Galen heaved a heavy sigh to continue, "Lucemon had changed however...and with that came the Netherworld he had created...changing, too. All of us-- the Mahonmon...Kukuthmon...Nagamon...and even Hisamemon--have completely altered our existence here--our way of life. We were never this quarrelsome before. This land was a paradise not a divided misery."  
  
Izumi nodded her head in saddened pity. Hearing the story retold again brought their situation to an even more depressing state. Takuya's brows furrowing deeper, he felt Galen's silent pains fuming inside his veins. They both felt Galen's misery, the tingling sense of his presence engulfing within both Takuya and Izumi's thoughts. This new telepathy had evoked his feelings into a physical connection between all of them. It flowed ominously throughout their minds like stinging memories capturing all the anger, fear, sorrow and compassion of the past. Though these feelings were scrambled, somehow they felt more clear and distinct than words being spoken aloud.  
  
"Galen," Takuya pocketed his Lodestone and finally turned to him, "We're here to change things, too...for the better...We're not going to let you down."  
  
Takuya felt that same warm, pleasant sensation from before. Galen had taken this promise in genuine gratefulness.  
  
"Children, I know your intentions and promises are worthy of my praise and thanks," said Galen. "but I sometimes wonder if we, the Tribe of Mahonmon and I, should be helping you in this battle rather than guide you through it."  
  
Takuya fell silent. Izumi however, decided to speak. "Have you ever tried to fight back?"  
  
Galen paused in thought before answering. "Many times. Though we have failed in all our attempts. We are not strong enough. We cannot digivolve."  
  
"Why not?" Takuya asking him as if this was impossible.  
  
"It is another mystery to our existence here." replied Galen, sadly. "But, listen...you are the true heroes in this fight...in our time of need, it is you who must battle...Our place is to suffer in bondage and wait until we are liberated."  
  
"But--" Izumi began in pity.  
  
"No." Galen interrupted firmly. "You must focus on your departure to the Isle of Mae, not our problems with Digivolving."  
  
Takuya nodded. "How are we going to get there? We don't have any way of crossing the ocean to get to the Isle."  
  
"Ah, there you are mistaken." Galen finally lifted his frown to smile. "Izumi, you will be the one to summon the ancient beast, Yoseimon."  
  
Izumi frowned in confusion. "Who?"  
  
"Yoseimon, the beast Digimon which belongs to Yonhamon...who is you, Izumi." Galen explained. "Your tamed beast which is only summoned by you. You shall ride to the Isle of Mae by Yoseimon's flight."  
  
"But--I--I don't know how--" Izumi began.  
  
"We will begin preparations for Yoseimon's summoning tomorrow." said Galen. "I am sorry children, but the proper hour for this ritual will have to begin at dawn."  
  
"Great." Takuya mumbled miserably.  
  
"So, I suggest we all be getting to bed now. " yawned Galen as he escorted them out of the pantry room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya and Izumi had slipped into their separate beds as midnight approached. Izumi lay aimlessly staring up at the stone ceiling. Takuya lay restlessly tossing and turning in his bed; he was still very much awake. Then, Izumi's startling voice suddenly rang out of the silence and left Takuya tumbling out of bed.  
  
"Takuya?" Izumi turned to her right side. "Are you--"  
  
Takuya waved off her concern as he stopped rubbing his sore head and slipped back into his bed. Izumi awkwardly began her sentence with soundless mouth movements. Takuya stared at her curiously.  
  
"It's about...it's about your aura...I mean, how I saw it." said Izumi.  
  
Izumi went on explaining about her encounter with Di-Cangmon's Dragon, Ryujinmon, and his advice in which she took when she had faced Kukuthmon's shape-shifting form as a fake Takuya. As she finished Takuya remained silent.  
  
"It's true, Takuya." said Izumi, sounding almost pleading for his trust.  
  
"I know...I believe you." he finally said.  
  
"You do?" said Izumi, looking doubtful of his sudden response.  
  
"How else would you know what I was thinking when I finally found you?" Takuya simply replied, he turned his gaze upward and into the shadows to hide his reddening face.  
  
"That you care--" Izumi abruptly stopped herself. "Oh--"  
  
The awkward silence had, again, ambushed their seemingly normal conversation. Little did they know, that during their stubborn silence each of their minds had been set to exact same moment just hours ago. The kiss.  
  
"We don't have to talk about it, do we?" Takuya broke through the absense of speech and brought his question to sound as if he were complaining.  
  
Izumi pursed her lips irritably. He was after all just a boy, she thought rolling her eyes. "I guess not." she finally scoffed.  
  
"I--I--If you want..." Takuya began, once again spluttering nervously.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever did...what I did." she quickly said and looked away, taking sudden interest in staring at the ceiling. "Anyway, we better be getting to bed. We won't have any strength left for tomorrow if we don't rest."  
  
Izumi quickly shut her eyes and turned her back to him. Takuya winced to hear her last words echoing of bitter and spiteful displeasure.  
  
"Izumi...." Takuya called. "Don't be sorry."  
  
Too late. She had fallen asleep hearing not a single word of his remorse or apology.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AWWWW....I hate leaving their relationship in the cold....but it has to be. All relationships have to suffer during a period of awkwardness and tribulation, anyway....(it would be uncharacteristic to make Takuya gush [as in putting too much mushiness] about how fabulous the kiss was... -__- ;;; that would be horrible!) DON'T WORRY FELLOW HARDCORE TAKUMI FANS... I'll have plenty of kawaii Takuminess to compensate for this horrible ending of a poor excuse of a chapter....sorry again.... hoping you're still here to R&R ....... 


	9. Yoseimon's Return

A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! -__-;; Thank you again for all your comments and encouragements (Billy F. ^_^ in particular... and just recently AhiFlame + many more {sorry if you weren't mentioned}) that helped me strive for the continuation of this story. Anyways, I promised this chapter to be longer...full of more interesting tidbits...and of course KAWAII TAKUMI!!! please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
To Sana....I have yet to see her cry or frown or ever be anything else but GENKI!!! (happy)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yoseimon's Return -Chapter 7- [Part 1]  
  
Takuya had awakened the next morning to a slight sickening feeling in his stomach. Though, the feeling only worsened as he turned to his side finding Izumi's bed empty. She had probably already gotten up and didn't bother to tell him, he gloomily thought to himself. He propped himself up against the bed's headboard and yawned wearily. It felt as though he had not more than a minute of sleep from last night. He slouched his back and groaned, the brooding thought of Izumi's words still resounding in his mind...  
  
..."I'm sorry I ever did...what I did."...her voice was booming more loudly in his memory than from last night's conversation.  
  
"What was I supposed to say! What did she expect from me!" Takuya raged on as he frustratingly tugged at his hair. "I didn't mean--I didn't think--I--Urgh!"  
  
Takuya, still angrily muttering under his breath, absent-mindedly pulled on his gloves, backwards cap and goggles as he made his way out of the room. He then began to strode down the long, stone-laden tunnels of the Caverns, focusing on clearing his discouraged mind and all the while trying to remember where Galen had told them to meet that morning.  
  
"Where's Izumi when you need her?" muttered Takuya, looking rather clueless to his surroundings.  
  
He had stopped at the entrance of Di-Cangmon's Chamber. He stared intently into the engraved Dragon's radiant, ruby eyes. And as if he were waiting for it to come to life, Takuya remained silently still.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Takuya mentally shook himself from this trance. No results came from just staring at the immobile Dragon. So, with an absorbed curiosity from Izumi's previous experience with Ryujinmon, which seemed to be beckoning him to stay, Takuya slowly approached the Chamber door. Pressing his ear to the cold, iron-cast door, he strained his senses to hear--anything, anything at all.  
  
"Takuya." called an all too familiar voice. "You won't be able to hear him, Takuya."  
  
Takuya whirled around to see Izumi impatiently tapping her foot to the ground, her hands to her hips.  
  
"You heard him, didn't you? Why can't I?" Takuya protested back.  
  
"Because he told me so." snapped Izumi, matter-of-factly. "He said he would only return when our power was to its full prophesized potential."  
  
"Oh." Takuya replied, lamely.  
  
Izumi sighed. The impatient frown she had been wearing all along soon disappeared.  
  
"Come on. Galen is waiting for us." Izumi grabbed his arm to follow her lead. His eyes still engrossed with the image of a gleaming Dragon engraved upon Di-Cangmon's Chamber door.  
  
Izumi had dragged him towards the wall that was positioned directly across from the Chamber door, the door that Takuya still appeared to be entranced with. Izumi tugged at his sleeve and he finally turned to her attention.  
  
Besides its old and discrepant appearance, the wall did differ intriguingly from the other structures within the dim, torch lit Caverns. Its surface had carvings that were fairly eroded but were still very recognizable. They were similar to the symbols on the stone pagoda temple inside the Di-Cangmon Chamber. Takuya gave Izumi a perplexed stare, his brow raising curiously at her. She remained still, her eyes fixed to the center of the wall.  
  
"Erm...Izumi..?" Takuya began.  
  
Izumi quickly hushed him, pressing a finger to her lips. And her free finger pointed to single, thin crack in the wall that stretched from top to bottom. Takuya creased his brows once more.  
  
"While you were sleeping, Galen showed me this." said Izumi, still pointing to the crack in the stone wall.  
  
"A broken wall." Takuya smirked.  
  
"No." Izumi rolled her eyes. "The way to the ocean--where we're going resurrect Yoseimon."  
  
"Through the crack in the wall." Takuya continued to simper with a silly smile.  
  
"Its a gateway...a sort of hidden passageway, Galen said." Izumi ignored his childish amusement. "An enchanted gateway that the Mahonmon use to explore the outside world--it's how they travel in secret."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Takuya. "Why aren't we going through...this...er...gateway?"  
  
"We have to wait for Galen's signal." whispered Izumi, motioning him to be quiet, again.  
  
Minutes later Takuya and Izumi had locked their gazes in alert; Galen was calling for them. The tiny creak in the wall began to separate. The severance of the wall had sent an instant tremulous shake to the surrounding area in which they stood. It made the two children plant their feet firmly to the ground. Beneath them the ground appeared to suddenly glimmer and illuminate with a familiar glow; they now stood upon a solid landing of Digicode. Soon the separating stone walls revealed another wall, a wall that embodied an odd kind of Digicode entrance. It was almost transparent, flowing in a way which water would stream down a waterfall. Codes of data and a scrambled, foreign number system trickled downward.  
  
"Children, before you go beyond the threshold of this Digital Gateway you must clear your minds." Galen's peaceful voice echoed. "Clear your minds and concentrate your thoughts towards the ocean. When this is done you may pass through, and your destination will be the correct path."  
  
Takuya and Izumi exchanged knowing glances. Closing their eyes, both of them began to pace their breathing. Thinking only of the ocean, which they had previously seen upon entering this netherworld, Takuya bravely lifted his hand to touch the luminous wall of Digicode. A rush of cool, soothing electricity had surged from his fingertips and traveled like a current of delight to the ends of his toes. Though, uncertain of his focused thoughts of the ocean, he pulled back. Izumi had sensed his aura stir; it was as if his thoughts had been flooded with doubt. Peering through one opened eye, Izumi shot a worried glance over to Takuya.  
  
Guilt had suddenly sunken in and replaced all the fury and contempt she had felt towards him just a night ago and at that very moment. It was stupid and childish, she thought. Snapping at him and just being plain irritable wasn't helping. His usual fiery eyes were now anxious-looking and filled with a fluster of unease. He needed someone's support not a lingering argument to strain his thoughts, she debated amongst herself. Izumi began to shun away all the resentment she had towards him.  
  
"Come on, Takuya. Focus." Izumi said smiling, slowly taking hold of his hand.  
  
Takuya looked over to their clasped hands, then to her cheery, emerald eyes.  
  
"I thought you were still--" he began, confused.  
  
"Angry? There are more important things to worry about." she replied casually but continued in a more reluctant tone. "And--and...I'm still your friend...and friends are still there for each other, right?"  
  
Takuya nodded, and within his eyes was an undetectable expression, one that Izumi had never seen before. Takuya quickly shook himself of the strange and abrupt feeling. Disappointment?  
  
"It was never this easy to argue with you before. What happened? You finally realized that you were wrong to be angry with me, all along?" Takuya chided, a coy smile adorning his face.  
  
"Don't ruin the moment, Takuya." Izumi quipped back.  
  
Together they took each step in complete concentration of the ocean and its shore. And from the instant they passed through the threshold of the Digital Gateway a swirling surge of electricity ran its course swiftly throughout their bodies. Upon opening their eyes, after the thrilling rush of electricity ebbing away from their bodies, they struggled to hold back their admiring gasps. It was the same glorious ocean they had passed on their way to the Naraka Woods. Its same stunning ocean waves tumbling into the cascading sapphire sea. And the same blazing sunset of three suns overhead made the distant waves glisten like fields of diamonds encased within a newly revealed treasure trove. Having a more close-up view of the ocean was almost surreal. They stood at the edge of the watery shore for quite some time before speaking.  
  
"Que bella!" Izumi said breathlessly, tightening her grip on his hand.  
  
"Yeah. You can say that again." Takuya added, also in awe.  
  
"Takuya!" Galen's voice had called from behind them. "Izumi!"  
  
The two whirled around to see Galen hovering towards them. "Children, you made it!"  
  
Izumi cast Takuya a reassuring smile, "We did."  
  
Galen's gaze fell to the pair whose eyes were locked in silence. He spread a knowing smile across his face. Clearing his throat for their attention, "Stunning sight, isn't it?" Galen seemed to be referring to the ocean before them.  
  
Takuya and Izumi quickly and awkwardly parted their hands to direct their attention to Galen's comment.  
  
"We were just saying the same thing." Izumi replied, wringing her hands as if to stop them from trembling.  
  
Takuya nodded in agreement, hoping his silence would wait out any words he would be spluttering out nervously.  
  
"Yes, this is Ryujin Sea." Galen added pointedly. "In honour of your beast, Takuya, Ryujinmon."  
  
"I've spoken to Ryujinmon. He's the one who helped me see Takuya's aura." Izumi wasted no time in telling him this with an excited fervour.  
  
"Ah, yes. It was prophesized for his guidance to help you see through Kukuthmon's deception. You will meet him once more. He will be of great help to you especially, Takuya." Galen shifted a wary eye to Takuya's surprised expression.  
  
"He's...my beast?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Yes. As Yoseimon is Izumi's beast, Ryujinmon is yours." Galen replied, simply.  
  
"How many other secrets and tasks does the prophecy have for us?" Takuya asked, curiously.  
  
"There is much more in store for your fates, children. Though, for now the Di-Cang Prophecy directs me to only tell you to take each task and new revelation in gradual, considerable stride." replied Galen. "Your first aim is to defeat Nagamon. He endangers our tribe now that Kukuthmon is no longer here to do the same. And once you have done this the data he has stolen will be returned to the protective barrier surrounding this netherworld. Lucemon will not be able to penetrate his evil through the barrier once we have fully restored it to this world, again."  
  
"Was the data that Kukuthmon stole returned to the barrier when we defeated her?" Takuya queried.  
  
"No, unfortunately. The data she had collected is still in possession of her Data Ravens." Galen frowned sadly. "We will deal with them later. They are well hidden within the Naraka Woods. It would be wise to find Nagamon first; he will be much faster to confront."  
  
"So after Nagamon...and after the Data Ravens...we would have to confront Hisamemon?" said Izumi thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes." Galen solemnly stated. "But for now you must focus your minds towards Nagamon. He poses as a rather difficult adversary. As for Hisamemon, you will need more time and the help of the prophecy to guide your every move. She is, after all, Lucemon's counterpart of Yomi-Naraka."  
  
"Right." Takuya and Izumi nodded in understanding.  
  
"Now, we must begin the ritual." said Galen, motioning them to crowd closer towards him. "Yoseimon's hour of awakening is at hand."  
  
Takuya, Izumi and Galen sat cross-legged and encircled with each other. Two Lodestones and Galen's Light Cure Crystal were placed in their circle's middle.  
  
"Clear your minds." Galen's voice sweeping balefully through their thoughts. "To summon Yoseimon the mantra must be chanted with a focused aura."  
  
Galen then gestured them to hold hands. "Now, follow my every word."  
  
Galen promptly shut his eyes, Takuya and Izumi following in suit. Their eyes closed, their hands gripped tightly together and their thoughts intertwining to a straining silence; from all this there suddenly came a sharp sensation. A blinding light saturating their contemplations into momentary pain.  
  
"What--was--that?" Izumi gasped to the abrupt incident.  
  
"Focus, child, focus." Galen quickly responded.  
  
Izumi complied reluctantly. "Okay."  
  
The sharp sensation continued to strike at unexpected moments throughout their silent meditation. And as quickly as the pain came, it rapidly subsided in hasty retreat.  
  
"Animus, Yosiemon..." bellowed Galen, strangely with his same placid tone.  
  
"Animus, Yoseimon..." Takuya and Izumi chorused together.  
  
"Novare, Yoseimon..." Galen continued to use a low, hollow voice to mix with his ever peaceful tone.  
  
"Novare, Yoseimon..." Takuya and Izumi repeated.  
  
"We beseech you!"  
  
"We beseech you!"  
  
"Revivisco!" Galen thundered his loudest.  
  
"Revivisco!" Echoing Galen last chant, Takuya and Izumi found their words beckoning a new powerful rush of light that began surging from the center of their circle.  
  
The Lodestones and the Light Cure Crystal beaming brilliantly towards the dawning sky, Takuya and Izumi couldn't help it; they gasped.  
  
"Yoseimon?" said Izumi, finding herself breathless.  
  
A blinding blaze of cerulean blue surrounded the group, isolating them from their previous atmosphere. And staring them right in the face, seeing through their sharpened auras, was a startling pair of eyes serenely studying them. The strikingly blue eyes were framed within a swan-like, feathered face. This unearthly creature resembled something akin to a bird.  
  
"Yoseimon, you are called upon by the Legendary Warriors." Galen finally spoke. "Yonhamon calls for your assistance."  
  
The elegant head of the creature nodded as if in understanding. The eddies of blue light began fading from the gust of the beating flutter of its wings as it hovered a good distance above the group. The creature was now revealed in clear light. It was a bird, indeed. A stunning vision of a swan, though, looking brutally strong as a preying stalk or crane. Its wings spanning enormously wide and glimmering of blue luminance within the sunlit sky. A sleek, silky coat of pure-white feathers covered its majestic body. And like a peacock's mane of well-ornamented feathers, this creature's head was visibly bearing a shimmering, blue headdress of feathers.  
  
"Go, Children. The Isle of Mae awaits your opposing front!" Galen rushed them to board Yoseimon's back as she hovered gently to the ground.  
  
Takuya and Izumi obediently did as they were told. Izumi straddled herself in front while Takuya rode from the back. Yoseimon cooed affectionately to Izumi stroking its feathery mane.  
  
"You have already gotten this far, children. Don't lose hope." Galen said firmly. "And remember I'll always be at your side. Though not physically, but always through your minds."  
  
With that, Galen thrusted their Lodestones, in mid-air, towards them. Takuya and Izumi attentively caught them. "We'll be back soon, Galen. We won't fail you!"  
  
As Yoseimon began to beat her wings to further their ascend Galen waved ecstatically to them below. Takuya and Izumi waved back as they were soon soaring into the distance, the three suns soon swallowing them within the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh jeez!!!! That took me forever to do...I'm very disappointed in how long it took me to finish this....Well anyways, I guess it showed hints of more TAKUMI (to come....)....but this is just the PART I of this chapter so.....keep reading for the next installment of PART II...it is soon to arrive! KEEP R&R please! ^_^ 


	10. The Isle of Mae

A/N: Sorry for the prolonged wait on this chapter....I had to make a few adjustments to the beginning chapters (for those who were confused at first). Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^o^ OMG! Finally my cousin decides to read and review my story. I'm in utter shock right now. *Clasps hands to mouth*....lol.... Anyways, this is the contunation of Chapter 7...a lot of mysteries and sweet Takuminess is ahead of you!!! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"True friends are never far apart...Though they may be far in distance...They are never far from heart..."  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
In Gracious Dedication to 'G'....."Whoooose THAT GUY!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Isle of Mae -Chapter 7- [Part 2]  
  
Each passing moment, since they had mounted from the ground, had brought them soaring higher and higher into the, now, brilliantly blue, cloudless sky. The cool, refreshing rush of wind whipping at their faces and in their hair. And a for a moment, during their escalating journey within the inviting heavens, it felt as though all their worries and pre-destined duties began to vanish like the passing blur of scenery from the, presently, distant Naraka Woods. Soon the only scenery that they could see for miles was the vast expanse of the glittering, ever-blue sea.  
  
Suddenly, "IZUMI!" Takuya yelped as he frantically crushed her closer to himself, locks of her golden hair choking him as he continued to yell. "Do you--argh--know where you're flying--argh--this thing?"  
  
Yoseimon, on Izumi's command, had abruptly plunged into a steep fall. The free-falling plunge had drawn them closer to sea; the ocean was but a few feet beneath Yoseimon's gliding body. It took a few relieving seconds until they had steadily flown in a straight, calm line again.  
  
Takuya took in a long, nervous breath, still clutching to the back of his hat as he said, "Izumi--what--are--you--doing?" Takuya panted through each word he spoke.  
  
"Flying, of course." Izumi simply stated, her face beaming excitedly. Izumi then gave a loud, hooting fit of giggles as she clasped onto the back of Yoseimon's head feathers to control their flight.  
  
"And again I ask you; do you know where you're flying this thing?" asked Takuya, regaining his normal breathing pattern.  
  
"This--THING--is Yoseimon!" said Izumi indignantly as she turned to face him. "And as a matter of fact, I do know where I'm flying. Can't you feel Galen directing us to the Isle? He's been communicating with us since we left."  
  
"No. I don't feel his directions." Takuya replied flatly. "I was too busy holding onto dear life to notice anyone communicating with us."  
  
Izumi scoffed in reply to his comment and turned her back to him. Takuya flinched uncomfortably. The reaction he had provoked from her reminded him sorely of their last dispute. Only now, a mounting sense of fear began to send a prickling sensation to his stomach, causing it to lurch uncomfortably.  
  
"Izumi--I didn't--I--I--didn't mean it. I--I mean, I'm sorry." Takuya stammered.  
  
Izumi quickly turned to face him, again. She blinked blankly at him, bemused by his sudden outburst. She, after all, hadn't meant to be so sensitive about his rather small sarcastic comment. There was certainly something else he was trying to say.  
  
"Takuya." she began softly. "What are you saying sorry for?"  
  
"Erm..." Takuya fell silent, a rush of uncomfortable heat began burning his cheeks. "I was...for...I'm sorry for not paying attention to Galen's directions...that's all."  
  
"Oh." Izumi replied, sounding dispirited and made a swift move in, again, turning her back to him.  
  
Izumi had hoped for something more than what was said from his reply. She had half-expected him to even share a secret with her. The one's he had been deliberately keeping to himself, lately. She didn't press on the subject any farther than she already had, however. But as the silence grew, so did her troubling thoughts. She began to realize that even with her strong ability of telepathy--the bond that they shared together--she still could not break down the barrier, the one he had built stubbornly around his most inner thoughts, to know any of his hidden muses.  
  
"Izumi," Takuya's voice broke through the chain of her distressing thoughts.  
  
This time she had not turned. His arms, around her waist, had begun to feel tense and insecure from her silence. And he had soon lost the nerve in speaking comfortably with her. He, in fact, had lost all words and all excuses to this awkward loss of speech. The only apparent words that each of them could hear--rather feel--was of Galen's directions and ongoing guidance to the Isle of Mae. The rest of the hours that had passed were followed in unbidden silence.  
  
"Direct Yoseimon eastward, Izumi." Galen sent to Izumi's mind.  
  
Izumi silently obeyed by veering Yoseimon further to the right.  
  
The day grew darker as the sun began to descend from the sky; a radiant ruby background lay in the distance. As this sunrise changed the colours of the sky--from its previous cool blue to a striking scarlet red-- it also changed its presumed appearance. An intricate design of green, gleaming lines had covered the sky like a meticulously woven spider-web. Though, the spider-web-like patterns had not covered all the sky above them. It was only certain parts of the sky that the glowing green designs occupied.  
  
Numerous questions had risen from this sight. Galen quickly picked up the children's confusion. He was certainly more than willing to explain.  
  
"This, children, is the broken barrier that you are fighting to restore." Galen clarified through their thoughts. "Once you have restored the balance of good in this world...all of this you see before you...will be an impenetrable barrier of protective data that will repel all evil-- even better than before. A barrier that even Lucemon, himself, cannot harm."  
  
"Are you sure we're able to get the data back from Nagamon?" Izumi asked cautiously. "We haven't even thought of a plan of attack."  
  
"I would not have sent you to the Isle of Mae if I did not think you were capable of your powers--you are, and you have each other." he stressed further.  
  
"Is that really...enough?" Takuya sent his thoughts, unconvinced. "Just being together?"  
  
"The unity you both share is the strength you will wield during battle. What separates you from the rest... is your bond, your telepathy. You possess the power to know each other's moves and actions before they are executed, and before your attacker even suspects them." Galen explained. "And what's more, you have strength in number."  
  
Takuya and Izumi frowned, not understanding his last comment. They were only two. How was this possible--strength in number? Galen immediately detected their confusion.  
  
"Your friends are with you...they have always been at your side." said Galen, his statement still hung in their minds for further explanation. "Though they are far in distance...they are never far from heart."  
  
At an instant, flashes of memories and friendly faces flickered one by one through their minds. Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei and... Tomoki brought flustering feelings of warmth and security to their uncertain thoughts.  
  
Izumi, relieving herself of Takuya's exasperating and tactless behaviour, turned to him and gave him a determined stare. "They know we're still alive. I feel it." said Izumi. Her previous ordeal of distressed thoughts now hid behind a mental barrier, as Takuya had done with his own so skillfully and rather often, as well.  
  
She strained her mind to focus on their present situation. "Our powers were strong when we fought together as a team. We still are a team...We still have their strength. If there's anything that we learned out here, it's that no matter how hopeless and alone we felt...we knew we had each other...even when we were separated. We can't let their faith in us feel worthless just because we're separated, again."  
  
Takuya nodded, smiling with his unwavering courage evident within his fiery eyes. Then, "How do you do that...?" he thought silently.  
  
Izumi raised a curious brow, "How do I do...what...?" she sent back to his silent question.  
  
Takuya blinked amazed, their mind-reading abilities were obviously strengthening, "How do you stay so calm and relaxed...when you're explaining things to me...even when I'm--even if you don't remind enough, I know I am--difficult to be around?" Takuya now spoke aloud.  
  
"Lots of practice." Izumi quipped lightly, streaming her speechless response to his mind.  
  
Takuya chuckled. Izumi felt a shivery smile spread throughout his thoughts. And Takuya swore he had seen a faint smile struggling to escape through her persistent frown.  
  
Suddenly, Yoseimon clicked her beak to alert their attention forwards. In the near distance they could see, by the early moonlight's glow, a large billowing cloud of mist. The moon's glow illuminated the orb of mist. Its mysterious form appeared as if it were dancing eerily amidst the growing pitch-black sky.  
  
Yoseimon increased in gliding speed, causing both children to brace themselves as they drew nearer to the mysterious white haze. Yoseimon suddenly gave an audible squawk of surprise.  
  
"It's an island." Takuya's watchful eyes widened. "It's the Isle of Mae."  
  
Among the haze and eerie fog were silhouettes of the Island's features; a tropical, jungle-like terrain could be traced out by the moon's luminous glow.  
  
"It's hard to see in all this creepy mist." Izumi shuddered and tightened her grip to Yoseimon's feathers.  
  
Yoseimon had reached the outer rim of the foreboding mist and hovered before it in slight hesitation. "Something wrong?" Izumi asked Yoseimon, soothingly.  
  
"Everything is wrong about this place, Izumi." Takuya shivered to the feel the fog creeping against his skin.  
  
"Galen, where do we go from here?" Izumi sent her thought.  
  
No answer. Takuya and Izumi began calling out to his outlying aura. Nothing. Their minds began to feel as foggy as the scenery in front of them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Izumi asked, biting her lower lip in dread. "And where's Galen?"  
  
"I don't know. But, it's getting really dark. We should find somewhere to land before it gets harder to see." Takuya replied.  
  
"Right." Izumi tugged gently at Yoseimon's feathers and directed her forward. "C'mon Yoseimon. Let's go."  
  
Yoseimon obeyed. They now began traveling through the thick fog. The haunting mist felt as though it were prickling against their skin and began tickling at every sense of fear at the back of their minds. And yet it was only until they had caught a glimpse of, what looked like, a floating mass of skeletal bones drifting among the sludge-like sea that surrounded the island, that the truest form of fear had sunk deeper into their skin to create goosebumps. What were those floating corpse doing there? Or more importantly, how did they get there?  
  
"I see an open landing. It's behind that tree, over there." Takuya finally shook himself of the gruesome sight and pointed to the far-left side of the inlet of the Island.  
  
Izumi turned Yoseimon towards Takuya's guided direction. "The sooner we land, the sooner we get out of all this weird haze." said Izumi, shaking herself to shun away her rising panic.  
  
"Once we land what do we do?" Izumi asked Takuya, failing to keep her voice in showing as little panic as possible. "Galen's not guiding us anymore."  
  
"We should find somewhere to sleep for tonight." Takuya replied thoughtfully. "It's getting close to midnight."  
  
"Right." Izumi nodded, hiding another secret smile that tempted to spread across her face; she could not hide the affection she felt for him each time he had been true to his intent on keeping those close to him safe.  
  
Within the seconds they were about to land, there came an abrupt barrage of glowing, green flares that darted towards them. The source of the attack was shrouded within the misty island. Takuya and Izumi instinctively flung their arms over their heads to shield their faces. The menacing green attacks were too quick to avoid, as Izumi tried to do so helplessly. One had directly hit Yoseimon's left wing and another merely skimmed Izumi's right arm. She yelped to the searing pain of another that shot at her left leg.  
  
"IZUMI!" Takuya saw that Izumi's left leg had been saved from any severe injuries but still had been slit and gashed painfully. Takuya's heart began to race wildly. What was he to do? He wished he were flying Yoseimon now, to safely land the injured creature.  
  
There was nothing left to do except crash, the children thought panicking. Izumi had tried to land towards the clear glade up ahead--where Takuya had suggested earlier--but Yoseimon began to drift farther and farther away from Izumi's command and directions. Instead, Yoseimon began heading, at an ever-increasing speed, towards a tree.  
  
"IZUMI!" Takuya shouted frantically. "TREE! WE'RE HEADED TOWARDS A TREE!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T TURN! YOSEIMON'S LOSING CONSCIOUSNESS!!!" Izumi cried.  
  
At the last second possible Yoseimon had faintly regained her sense of direction and made a sharp swerve to the left, just escaping the certain fatal impact of the tree. Though, not to say that they had accomplished a soft landing.  
  
As they plummeted to the ground they skidded against the rough surface of musty earth and a few vigorous tumbles had then stopped them in their tracks. Takuya difficulty lifted himself up from the rubble. He dusted off his aching body from all the debris; leaves and broken branches had snapped and collected along their way from a dangerous attempt at landing. He quickly whirled around to find Izumi painfully jerking her leg up to stand. He hurried over to her and flung her left arm round his neck, supporting her weight against his.  
  
"Takuya, it's okay...just a cut...slight bruising." Izumi tried to push him away while pulling twigs and brushing leaves out of her hair.  
  
"Well tell that to your bleeding leg." Takuya ushered her arm back around his neck.  
  
"Is Yoseimon okay...where is she?" Izumi said suddenly, slipping out of his reach and limped to her right and then to her left in frantic search for an injured creature.  
  
"No. But we have to find somewhere for you to rest. Your leg isn't going to heal any faster." Takuya took her arm and put it round his neck, again. "Don't worry I'll find Yoseimon. She can't be too far."  
  
"You can't go alone. What if someone attacks you...you'll be all alone. I have to come and help you find her." Izumi protested through gritted teeth and then whimpered to a sudden pain from her wounded leg.  
  
"Izumi, you can't. You're just going to hurt yourself more." Takuya looked pleading. "Just stay--stay here." He had found a slightly hidden and secluded area of brush and small trees.  
  
Takuya made some branches and bushes crowd around her, making it harder for any potential predator to see where she hid. "Now look, if you hear anything come by just stay completely silent. When I come back I'll call your name so you know it's me." he instructed and she nodded in response.  
  
"Wait!" Izumi cried before he turned to find Yoseimon. "Takuya I--I-- just don't get yourself into any trouble. Don't go into a fight without telling me. I want to help so don't go all lone-warrior on me."  
  
Takuya smirked at this, "I won't. Just stay put. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
Izumi watched as he vanished behind a large brush of trees and rapidly disappear within the nearby misty haze. "Be...careful..." she whispered, regretting that she was not by his side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: AHH!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I'm really preoccupied these days...^_^;;; Anyways, I hoped you like this new chapter! It was mostly directly concerning their flight to the Isle of Mae...so...I hope that's still okay...I dunno....whatever...again, I hope you liked it anyway...  
  
I'd like to here from all of you guys soon so, R&R please!!! ^_^ *Evie has logged off* 


	11. Midnight Brawl and Distant Murmurs

A/N: Hey, Hey! ^^ It's great that I have so many supportive people reviewing! THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH! ^_^ You guys make me sooo happy! ^^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter...I hope this will satisfy those hungry for Adventure/Action and Romance! ^_^ *hint, hint*! Wow! It takes so long for me to finish typing up these chapters nowadays...so distracted and so preoccupied with my time...^^;;; ENJOY! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
For Wajiha...GIGI...Gia...WAJ!...."Hmm...I smell good!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight Brawl and Distant Murmurs -Chapter 8- [Part 1]  
  
The strange stillness of the air was yet another factor that had been added to her already rising fear. This odd new setting was nothing short of creepy. The haunting mist still hung in the surrounding atmosphere like ghostly shrouds drifting soundlessly around the tropical terrain. Exotic trees, knee-high grass and shrubs grew all around and many things were laden with dangling vines and embellished with enormous leaves. And every now and then there came tiny, gleaming pinpricks of light floating inside and out of the engulfing amount of fog that mingled ominously around her. These unfamiliar lights kept turning on and then abruptly off.  
  
Could there be actual creatures on this island? Could these flicking lights be fireflies?  
  
A weak smile broke across her dreading expression. Though just as the thought of having company by her side seemed comforting, a sudden reminiscent memory caught her off guard. This memory left her feeling frightful. Her bones began to feel as if they had been trembling from an icy chill, gripping vice-like to her body. Her muscles seized up in fear. The memory kept gnawing at the back of her mind as she tried to forcefully push it away. It still remained. Then suddenly the memory and its heeding words came striking like a furious gale at her nerves.  
  
'Unearthly spirits never stray too far from the drifting fireflies amidst the dead of the night.'  
  
She quickly hugged her knees closer to herself as she stared wildly around. And there still had not been any rousing stir nor an audible sound in the near distance.  
  
"Hurry, Takuya." Izumi whispered to herself.  
  
Her left hand gripped tightly to her gashed leg, it bled less but had no effect in soothing the pain. She trembled on the outside, though inside she relentlessly held onto her lasting courage to calm herself from the eerie sight of the moon-bathed jungle that presently cast an array of daunting shadows around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yoseimon!" Takuya called out. "What am I doing? How can she even answer me when I call."  
Takuya struck the side of his head, thinking it was stupid to wait for a non-talking creature to answer his call.  
  
He had only left Izumi's side minutes ago, but it seemed much longer as he traveled through the gloom of the ever-present mist. The search for the injured creature had proved to be an difficult task within this elusive fog. Though just as he had thought it best to turn back and check on Izumi he heard a loud cooing noise not too far from where he stood.  
  
"Yoseimon?" Takuya called again. "Is that you, Yoseimon?"  
  
The coo became a loud squawk, as if Yoseimon was answering his call. The fog cleared and Yoseimon appeared covered in broken branches and leaves just a few feet away from him. He hurried over to the creature and lifted her injured wing to wrap around his shoulder for support.  
  
"C'mon, Izumi isn't far from here. She's just--" Takuya stopped mid- sentence, his eyes fell upon the sight nearby. The sounds that came from it also became clear; the sound of rushing waters.  
  
"A waterfall!" Takuya exclaimed as he also squinted to see, at a different angle's view, a cave. "Perfect!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Izumi grew tired, her breaths became steady and slow. She was falling deeply into sleep. Darkness came; it was pitch dark. No. Darker than pitch, it was darker than the deepest black. The sound of rustling and murmuring whispers filled her ears and stirred her eyes open.  
  
"Where am I?" Izumi voiced. Her question echoed throughout the vast blackness.  
  
She was standing upright and could not feel her wounded leg, as if it were numb from feeling. The murmurs of voices reverberated around her and soon became distinctly familiar.  
  
"Kouji? Junpei?" Izumi called out to the nearby voices.  
  
She felt blind within the black void as she waved her arms around as if to feel around. Would she find them by walking blindly around this pitch darkness? And was it possible they could hear her calls?  
  
"Izumi, is that you?" Junpei's voice responded to her own.  
  
"Can you see us? Where are you?" Kouji added.  
  
"Here. I'm here!" Izumi helplessly squinted in the dark, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Junpei or Kouji.  
  
"We can't see you!" she now heard Kouichi's voice echo around her.  
  
Am I dreaming? Am I really hearing their voices? Izumi kept walking farther and deeper into the darkness. Nothing. Not even a glimpse of light filled her eyes.  
  
"Izumi are you okay?" Junpei worriedly called out.  
  
"I--I--yes." Izumi stammered, her thoughts traced back to Takuya and Yoseimon. "But where am I? I was just at the Isle of Mae and Takuya and Yoseimon they're--"  
  
"The Isle of Mae?" echoed Kouichi, sounding confused.  
  
"Is Takuya nearby? Is he safe?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Whose Yoseimon?" Junpei added, sounding just as confused as Kouichi.  
  
Izumi stopped wandering aimlessly around the darkness to reply as best she could to them. "We're inside the netherworld, that's inside the Gakido Woods. Takuya and I were sent here to fulfill this prophecy. The Isle of Mae is supposed to be an island that holds data which needs to be restored back to the barrier of this world. Takuya's trying to find Yoseimon. Oh... Yoseimon...she's my Digimon that helped us fly to this island. There is so much to explain...I don't know how to explain it all now...I--I'm just so..."  
  
"It's alright." Kouji replied quickly. "As long as we know you two are okay...the only trouble is waiting for you to come back to us..."  
  
"Don't you need our help?" Junpei frantically cut in. "You two are all alone in another world...another dimension. Without us, no less. How are you going to go about fulfilling another destiny when you have one back here, too?"  
  
"And if you're in another world...how are you communicating with us?" Kouichi still queried in confusion.  
  
"The prophecy only states that we, only Takuya and I, are needed to save this world. I don't know why." Izumi dejectedly replied. "And with our new powers--"  
  
"New powers?" Junpei interrupted. "A new evolution?"  
  
"No. A whole new power source. It's the Di-Cang Prophecy's will that gave us the new power. And with the help of a friendly inhabitant we also have the power of telepathy. I suppose that's why we can communicate right now." Izumi replied. "It's really incredible--the power we have."  
  
"I suppose Lucemon has got some loyal followers trying to hunt you down as we speak, then." Kouji said while using a mildly cautious tone to continue. "I hope those new powers are strong enough to withstand anyone coming after you."  
  
"We had a few run-ins with some of his 'loyal' cronies. They didn't last long enough to wear us down." Izumi reassured him.  
  
"I hope you're right about anyone else that decides to change that." Kouichi warned.  
  
"I don't know. For now we're setting our sights for Nagamon. He's got the data we need, here on this island." Izumi sighed.  
  
"Is the land there eating away like it is here in the Digital World." Junpei asked. " Because it would be really hard finding a place to rest without being spotted."  
  
"I don't think that the land here is being taken." Izumi replied. "More like, the Digimon are being taken. That's why its so deserted around here. The only friends we've made so far are the Mahonmon."  
  
"Mahonmon?" Kouji said, curiously.  
  
"Yes. They remind me so much of Kumamon...Tomoki..." Izumi trailed off, the thought of him brought back the thought of crying.  
  
Silence was inevitable with this statement. Then, "Wait!" Izumi thought to ask, "Where are you guys? Are you okay?"  
  
"We're still in Gakido Woods. We were separated at first but we eventually found each other. That is, excluding Bokomon and Neemon. They're still missing." Kouichi replied.  
  
"I just hope you find them." Izumi sighed heavily. "This is crazy! All we wanted to do was cross those woods. Worse has definitely gone to worse...again."  
  
"Don't worry, Izumi." Junpei soothed. "Just remember we're counting on you to return in one piece. And then we focus on our battle with Lucemon and rescuing Tomoki."  
  
"We have faith in you." the twins replied together. "We'll be here waiting."  
  
"Right!" Junpei added. "Hurry back!"  
  
"We'll be back..." Izumi felt at ease to grin. "I just hope I'm not dreaming right now...that you're not just my imagination..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who are you?!" Takuya yelled out, sprawled and aching against the ground.  
  
"Not of your concern, human!" the monster hissed menacingly.  
  
Takuya had just been on his way back to find Izumi when he was tripped by an unknown Digimon. Takuya promptly stood upright, barring his teeth angrily to ask even more impatiently, "Who are you?"  
  
"Yashamon." the monster hissed defiantly. "And Master Nagamon will not tolerate your intrusion! You will be my first victim for tonight. Nagamon appreciates any data still lingering about the island."  
  
The monster appeared to be a peculiar-looking animal. It had a serpent's body and head, the black, hairy wings of an over-grown bat and had the arms and claws of that of a lizard. It was certainly the most deformed beast he had ever seen.  
  
"Your Master has the data we need!" Takuya yelled out, quickly pulling out his pocketed Lodestone. "I'm here to stop him from stealing anymore and to return the data he has stolen."  
  
He glared at the misshapen creature and cringed at the sight. "You guys get uglier by the second." A determined, fiery-eyed smile spread across Takuya's face.  
  
"NUSKUMON....Spirit-Samurai Evolution!" Takuya summoned.  
  
The blinding light that had surrounded him vanished to reveal a fearless-looking Samurai knight, wielding his sword in a readied stance. "Ready to dance?"  
  
Yashamon hissed at his comment. "Digimon or not, you will still prove to be as weak as any other petty human!" The creature lunged, screaming his attack, "Sesha Bolts!"  
  
A familiar stream of glowing-green flares shot at him. The attack which he easily dodged.  
  
"YOU!" Nuskumon clenched his hands tightly to his sword, now burning furiously with flames. "You were the one who attacked us...the one who hurt Izumi...and Yoseimon!"  
  
"Ah, the human does have a brain." Yashamon cackled menacingly. "You will soon know nothing more than what is said tonight. Your life will be taken and your data is as good as MINE!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" Nuskumon seethed angrily through clenched teeth. "Zhu-Ron Blaze!"  
  
Nuskumon lunged his fiery sword towards Yashamon's head. Yashamon narrowly escaped the furious flaming attack as he ducked and slithered away. Nuskumon growled.  
  
"You want to play like that, huh?" Nuskumon sneered at the monster, "Let's see you dodge this!"  
  
Nuskumon whirled around to face his opponent. He closed his fiery coloured eyes and raised his sword to the sky. The flames of his sword flared two times its original size and now emitted flames of azure blue. Nuskumon's eyes abruptly lifted into a glare. As he lay his suspicious eyes towards Yashamon he lowered and parted his sword to show that he now held two Samurai swords.  
  
"Double-edged Nova!" He roared, he directed his swords to point at Yashamon. A smoldering sphere of blue flames emerged in between the two swords. The heated sphere engulfed the two swords and lit them within a roaring fire. The swords then shot countless attacks of flaming blue spheres, clustered together as they collided with Yashamon.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!" Yashamon shrieked in anguish. He could not react in time to avoid Nuskumon's attack.  
  
Yashamon, covered in black burns, lifted himself up with his aching lizard-like arms. His claws were struggling to balance his body as they dug deeply into the earth. "Lucky shot, human dirt!"  
  
"Lucky shot?" Nuskumon gawked at him in disbelief. "You can hardly get up, let alone match that kind of power!"  
  
"You seem rather confident to speak so boldly of --your--power." Yashamon hissed, amused at his statement. "You have no idea, child. 'Till we meet again... I strongly advise you to watch your back..."  
  
Yashamon clumsily slithered away from Nuskumon's reach. And in a blindingly fast move he had vanished into a tree. Nuskumon's eyes widened.  
  
"Digital Gateway...." Nuskumon growled in realization. He narrowed his eyes towards the tree.  
  
Nuskumon, feeling curious, approached the tree Yashamon had vanished within and touched its surface. Solid. The bark of the tree was solid. It was if there was no Gateway at all. But how, he asked himself. He shook this question away as he directed his thoughts to Izumi. She still remained back where he had left her. "'Till we meet again." he finally growled low and continued his path towards Izumi.  
  
He reached Izumi, only to find her sleeping. His sight fell to her wound, still bleeding and looking awfully painful. He couldn't wake her from her rest, she needed it. So, Nuskumon carefully lifted her from the ground and quickly made his way back to the waterfall.  
  
They arrived in a matter of minutes to the cave's small entrance; right behind the rushing waters was the cave's opening. He cautiously held her closer to avoid any bumps and bruises she would receive from the hard stone entrance. Inside their discreet hideaway was a burning fire, crackling and popping in the center of the cave. In the back was Yoseimon, sound asleep.  
  
Nuskumon lay Izumi to the ground and quickly transformed back into Takuya. As he stared worriedly down at her, still sleeping as she was when he had found her, he frowned to see to the gash in her leg. Before he knew what he was doing he stood up and took his jacket off. Approaching the waterfall, he began to dampen his jacket. As he returned to Izumi's side he slowly rolled her knee-high sock down and began dabbing her wound clean.  
  
Minutes passed when, "Takuya..." Izumi suddenly stirred awake.  
  
Takuya jumped slightly to her awakening, "I--was just--er--"  
  
"Oh," Izumi yawned and smiled shyly. "It would start to get infected if I didn't wash it sooner or later...I was going to do it myself....but...er...thank you." She straightened herself to sit upright.  
  
"No problem." Takuya's cheeks reddened as she now faced him.  
  
Izumi looked downwards as he continued to clean her wound, hiding her painful wincing expressions. Takuya was more than happy not to look her straight in the eye, for his heated face had only begun to cool down. He didn't look away from her, however. His eyes still lay focused towards her. The moonlight filtering through the waterfall highlighted her hair and when she finally looked up at him its radiant glow and the fire light beside them filled her eyes; looking warm and quickly numbing his insides.  
  
"Izumi...erm..." Takuya hesitated, trying to find the words.  
  
His sentence hung in silence and remained unfinished. He continued in washing her wound instead of speaking. Izumi gave him a curious look. Then, thinking rather mischievously, she strained her mind to read his thoughts.  
  
"This isn't the time to be talking about this." Takuya thought. "We have to focus. I can't....Not know...But when?"  
  
"Yes." Izumi interrupted his thoughts with her own. "When can you start talking..."  
  
Takuya stared back at her. "Eavesdropping, are we?" He smirked in light of the nervousness in his voice.  
  
Izumi blushed. "Of course not. Just sharing thoughts. Like we used to..." she said in a hinting tone.  
  
"Some thoughts are better left in secret, Izumi...." Takuya said, in an unusual mysterious tone. "At least mine should be..." No. Not like his his usual sure and detectable voice, at all.  
  
Izumi's wound was clean but Takuya continued to aimlessly dab his soaking jacket over her leg, obviously avoiding her eyes. Izumi placed a her hand to his. "So... you are keeping a secret from me?" she smiled in triumph.  
  
Takuya chose to ignore her accusation. He leapt in a clumsy rush from where he sat cross-legged with Izumi and turned to walk towards the waterfall. He took his jacket to the waterfall and began wringing it with water.  
  
"Once I catch you off guard, Takuya.... I will find your secret out." Izumi suddenly said as he returned. Her eyes twinkling in warning.  
  
"And when, and if, you do...I'll soon find out yours." Takuya quickly replied.  
  
Izumi gaped, surprised. "I'm not hiding anything!"  
  
Takuya merely smirked as he took his hat and goggles off and rested them next to himself. Izumi still frowned annoyed as he lay next to her, a taunting smile spread across his features while his arms casually stretched and rested underneath his head.  
  
"Maybe as you dream I'll steal a couple thoughts..." she forewarned him.  
  
"I'll wait 'till--you--fall asleep then." Takuya chuckled. "So I can do the same."  
  
Izumi pouted and lay next him, her arms crossed to her chest. "You're impossible, Takuya Kanbara."  
  
"You're getting on my nerves, Izumi Orimoto." Takuya continued to chuckle.  
  
Izumi smiled. She loved to hear his bright laughter, for it was not that often that she heard it since Tomoki had been taken away. And now she heard it lighten the tense midnight air. This night, which had now been filled with their long awaited moment of ease, happiness and escape from their troubled situations, held the sense of what they truly were, besides heroes and destined warriors: Children. As the laughter died down and their weary minds drifted to sleep the fire's light, warm ambience and crackling and popping sounds were soon the last things they had stirring in their thoughts. Little did they know that not too far from the cave was a lurking creature spying rather intently at them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OH NO! NOT ANOTHER LONG, LONG CHAPTER! ^^ Gomen ne...-__-;;; Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyways! ^_^; I hope this..... gradual building of their relationship... isn't to slow-paced for you, too. It's just that it's suppose to be this way to show you how realistic they have to deal with the relationship through time and through their journey...A very trying journey, I might add...one that lets your mind think of survival...not just love. So anyways, I'd like to hear your thoughts about this chapter. I haven't updated in such a LONG, LONG time....so please R&R! I've missed you guys! ^^ 


	12. Kaiya

A/N: Eons and eons ago...I started this story hoping to finish it before school began....I was sadly mistaken....Excuse (If I even have a real one): School started and school is hectic. Though, I took the liberty in continuing my faithfulness to this story....^^; But I won't promise a 'for sure' update every week, unfortunately...*sighs sadly* One thing is certain however, I will not abandon this story...I love the characters too much to stray away! ^_^; So don't fret! LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Characters or any other related subjects that are directly copyrighted towards Toei Animation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pure of Heart: Netherworld Journey {I}  
  
Dedicated to Mike...'Lord of the Dance' and Gino... 'I wish I had Jesse's Girl'!  
  
Happy Birthday Gino!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiya,  
  
-Chapter 8- [Part 2]  
  
"Takuya, wake up!" Izumi's distressed cry sent a tremulous jolt to his then, soundless slumber. His dreams began dissolving away and his head feeling as groggy as ever. "Wake up, Takuya!" Her voice continued to startle his senses.  
  
Takuya was still asleep when he had heard her call him, his brows knit into a crease. "Izumi...It's too early. Go back to sleep." He replied yawning wearily.  
  
She ignored his response and began to vigorously shake him awake. Takuya remained stubbornly to the ground, sleeping on his stomach. He had not told her of the fight--he promised not to leave her out of--last night. He had only started to feel the exhaustion now as he slept through her shouts. He later heard her heave a heavy sigh and then the sound of her footsteps gradually wandering farther away from him. He slightly grinned, maybe she had given up, he thought relieved.  
  
"ARGHHH!" Takuya screamed and bolted upright, shivering all over. "IZUMI!"  
  
His back was drenched in cold water. Izumi stood at his side and looking amusingly down at him, she held his equally drenched jacket in her hands. She held back a tempting smile as she helped him up.  
  
"There's something wrong with Yoseimon." She turned him around, grasping his arm tightly.  
  
His eyes fell to the sight of Yoseimon hovering a few feet above the cave's ground. Her injured wing was gleaming an eerie light of blue and her wound bled of a silvery-blue liquid.  
  
"What do we do?" Izumi breathed.  
  
Takuya gulped hard. "If Galen were here..."  
  
Izumi tightened her grip on his arm then abruptly let go. She hesitantly stepped forward to her wounded beast. Her hand stretched towards the bird's forehead.  
  
"Izumi...wait.." Takuya cautioned, his hand shot towards her outstretched arm.  
  
"You're right, Takuya... Galen's not here." said Izumi, she felt his hand guiding her back to his side. "But he said that I share a bond with Yoseimon...I just want to stay close to her. She looks like she's in terrible pain..."  
  
Takuya slowly nodded, reluctantly freeing her arm. Izumi continued to approach the beast. When she stood but mere inches in front of Yoseimon she reached out to stroke her smooth, feathery head. Yoseimon's eyes peered weakly at her tamer. A soft coo was all she could muster. Izumi felt her insides churning uncomfortably as her eyes directed towards the creature. Tears could be seen forming round her eyes. Then, as if triggered by Izumi's deep sorrow, Yoseimon's coat of feathers began shimmering to its original healthy-looking state. Izumi staggered back. Takuya worriedly gestured her back to his side.  
  
Yoseimon stood on her now, strong talon feet, all her glory and elegance fully restored to her previously frail-looking body. Takuya and Izumi looked on in disbelief.  
  
"But...how?" Izumi gasped. Both children were so taken aback that they did not notice someone peeking from behind in much of the same state of shock as they had been in.  
  
Yoseimon glided swiftly to Izumi's side, her long neck bending down towards Izumi's face. Their foreheads met and the feeling of weightlessness had eluded all their previous thoughts. Izumi's eyes closed from the world around her and then fluttered opened to another one she had never seen before. It was a place of no land nor sea nor wind. It was a place with light only. Vivid lights of lightened amethyst purple and deep azure blue scattered like stars among a night sky. The lights twinkled and flitted past her as if she had been traveling through a portal.  
  
"Yoseimon..." Izumi spoke softly.  
  
"I am here, young one...My Master." Izumi heard Yoseimon's thoughts come to life in an unearthly-sounding voice. "I thank you for your strength...your strong bond...with me."  
  
"But how did I..." Izumi began.  
  
"There are many ways to heal, Master." Yoseimon gently interrupted. "Not only chanting and mystical powers can bring a being's life back from peril. It is strong faith in one another that strives to keep us alive...you have that in me. Just having your presence around me...lightens my heart."  
  
Izumi felt a warm smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "Faith can be that strong...?"  
  
"More than you know, Master." Yoseimon answered.  
  
The glimmering lights vanished like vapour from her mind--they had parted. Izumi gazed fondly up at Yoseimon.  
  
"We should leave now." Takuya softly broke through Izumi's thoughts. "We a have a lot of ground to cover to get to the Fijian Tribes. Nagamon shouldn't be too far away."  
  
A high-pitched roar that sounded beyond the waterfall disturbed their walk out of the cave. Takuya's arm shot up and held Izumi and Yoseimon back. Takuya crept towards the front of the cave, the waterfall so closely in front of him that its cool droplets of water sprinkled against his skin. He continued to approach the crashing falls, and for a moment there was silence, save the sounds of the rushing waters.  
  
Then suddenly, "TAKUYA!" Izumi cried.  
  
Takuya had been thrown to his back and struggled to get up. Though, the creature that had suddenly emerged from the waterfall was still pinning him to the ground. Takuya lifted his sight to meet the eyes of an odd looking creature. The creature would have appeared human, if not for its yellow, cat-like gaze and its ears pointed upright and peeking through long, ivory-white hair. Its yellow eyes lingered towards Takuya's in what looked like curiosity rather then menace--as was thought by its jumping on Takuya.  
  
"Get off of him!" Izumi finally broke away from her fearful trance and jumped to Takuya's side, trying to pry the creature away from him.  
  
The half-human looked startled by Izumi's anger and soon took refuge within the shadows of the cave. Yoseimon curiously tried to follow the creature, which had so quickly vanished within the darkness, and hooted as if calling for the creature's attention.  
  
Izumi slowly helped Takuya to his feet. "Are you okay?" Izumi worriedly asked, securely gripping his shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine." Takuya replied sheepishly, vigorously rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The pain in his back and in his throbbing head had subsided but the questions he had towards the mysterious creature had not left as quickly.  
  
"Where is he, or she...or whatever that was?" Takuya looked tentatively around, his eyes darting to every dark corner.  
  
"Where are you?" Takuya called. "Who are you?"  
  
"Takuya," Izumi gave him a warning look. "What if it's dangerous?  
  
Takuya paused from his calling.  
  
"What if its been right outside the cave all along, waiting and just now trying to strike. Its probably been watching us." Izumi cautioned, her eyes laying scrutiny towards the shadows around them.  
  
"Exactly, Izumi." Takuya suddenly replied. "Its been watching...waiting. But if it really wanted to hurt us why didn't it try to attack while we were asleep?"  
  
And as if Takuya's defending words lured the creature to appear, it did indeed emerge from the shadows into the waterfall's filtered light, looking confused and frightful. It gave a few steps of caution towards them, though, on its way the creature had stumbled upon Takuya's belongings; his goggles, hat and soaking jacket. The half-human looked like a child curiously rummaging through Takuya's things with confusion. The creature, now with closer inspection, was a child; small, younger than Takuya and Izumi, and a certain twinkle of innocence that would have only belonged to a child. It curiously toyed with Takuya's goggles.  
  
Izumi almost let out a soft giggle--her mind still lay suspicious of the creature's presence--as the creature happily wore Takuya's goggles atop its own head. Though, in the process knocking itself backwards as it tried to take them off. Takuya quickly moved to its side, extending a helping hand to the sprawled creature. The half-human's cat-like ears perked upright in alert, it scrambled away from Takuya's reach and to, once again, the back of the cave.  
  
"It's okay, buddy." Takuya soothed. "We won't hurt you."  
  
In the shadows they could see its body slightly trembling. Izumi suddenly felt a pang of remorse for the frightened creature. Before she could stop herself she slowly made her way towards the shadows and knelt in front of the creature's hiding spot.  
  
"Listen," Izumi whispered softly. "I'm sorry I scared you back there. I was just scared you were going to hurt Takuya."  
  
The creature flinched as Izumi's arm reached out to it in the dark. "I promise...we won't do you any harm." Izumi smiled warmly.  
  
The creature crawled slowly from within the darkness to rejoin them into the light once more. Izumi held its trembling hand during its way out of the shadows.  
  
"It's okay now." Takura now joined their side, a coy smile directed to the half-human. "You're okay now, kid."  
  
"Are you lost?" Izumi thought to ask in a worried tone.  
  
"Izumi, what if it doesn't understand us?" Takuya thought to point out. "What language do you think it speaks, anyway?"  
  
"Poor thing." Izumi sighed. "I wish we could at least ask for its name."  
  
Though, suddenly, as if understanding their whispering conversation, "I am Kaiya of the Kumiho tribe. Daughter of Kyoko and Haru, Chief of our tribal band."  
  
Kaiya, the human-cat, now stood in a rather formal stance instead of primitively crawling on all fours. A visible white tail began swaying to its back. In the light that seeped through the waterfall showed Kaiya's set of eyes gleaming proudly. Izumi and Takuya gave each other confused looks, each wondering where Kaiya's sudden acknowledgement came from. Takuya and Izumi stood in front of the creature. Their jaws were seen slightly dropping in surprise.  
  
"You can speak our language?" Takuya asked in a more comfortable tone rather than his previous awkward approach in first encountering Kaiya.  
  
"The Kumiho tribe speaks fluently in many different modern and ancient languages and dialects." Kaiya said as if she was formerly reciting a speech.  
  
"Are you a Digimon?" Izumi reluctantly asked, sounding as if she were somewhat confused. "Or...er...are you...uh...er..."  
  
"Many would call our kind deformed half-breeds." Kaiya bitterly replied. "Though just because we appear to have obvious human traits many still choose to ignore the fact that we also proudly carry pure Digimon blood. Instinct and senses, as well."  
  
Kaiya's face grimaced, her fangs slightly showing as she growled a low menacing sound. She didn't look it; with her small stature, her saccharine sweet eyes, and the tiny voice that she helplessly tried to force into a growl, but with her blunt statements of determination she certainly sounded quite tough. Kaiya clenched a fist full of the brown, woolen rags--of which she wore--as she continued to glower.  
  
"I didn't mean to be so rude in asking..." Izumi timidly replied. "I was just curious, that's all..."  
  
"Not a problem." Kaiya's once glowering gaze had now fluttered open to show a full glint of delight. "I was just caught up with memories."  
  
Takuya looked on at the creature in wonder. He had never seen such a brilliant child. Her words were quite beyond her years; Takuya presumed her to be about Tomoki's age. Though, Takuya later dismissed the fact she was well-spoken, for many times had they experienced things that were just as mixed up, bewildering and down right unexplainable. In fact, he had already expected anything but the ordinary from anyone living or perhaps even dead from these worlds, long before.  
  
Kaiya's voice had suddenly become quieter, her head bowed low.  
  
"Something wrong?" Izumi asked in confusion.  
  
Kaiya looked up and realized her sudden awkward silence. She forced a smile, saying, "Nothing." Then suddenly she shot her grip to Takuya and Izumi's arms, "You must visit my village. You two look famished!"  
  
Takuya still had the lingering suspicion to question her about why she had been spying on them the night before but a sudden growling rumble in his stomach had quickly ruled out any thoughts of further questioning. He couldn't help but agree to Kaiya's offer, now.  
  
"Then it's settled." Izumi giggled as she heard Takuya's beckoning stomach. "We'd be delighted to visit your village, Kaiya."  
  
"Wonderful!" Kaiya exclaimed. "Follow me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A/N: More to come...sorry for the long chapter...and sorry for any grammatical errors...this was rushed...GOMEN- NASAI, once again...Hope to write better much sooner... 


End file.
